A estrutura de uma bolha de sabão
by Bel Weasley
Summary: [Oneshot.Slash.HarryDraco] Eternalidade eternite eternaltivamente. Nada poderia ser mais efêmero que as bolhas de sabão. Eternas no ínfimo instante que separa seu nascimento e morte.


**A estrutura de uma bolha de sabão**

_Eternalidade eternite eternaltivamente._ Nada poderia ser mais efêmero e eterno ao mesmo tempo do que as bolhas de sabão. Eternas no ínfimo instante que separava seu nascimento e morte.

Shipper: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

Capa: i92 . photobucket . com / albums / l22 / linx116 / bubble . jpg (retire os espaços)

* * *

**AVISO:** Essa fic contém **slash** - trocando em miúdos, dois homens se pegando (embora não tenha nada bastante descritivo). Mais especificamente, Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy. Se por motivos religiosos/morais/políticos/sexuais/culinários/seja qual for isso ferir seus olhos e te deixar bravo comigo, é direito seu fechar a janela e esquecer que viu essa fanfic. Se, por outro lado você é livre de preconceitos e aprecia uma boa história, vá em frente e deixe uma review dizendo o que achou. 

----x----

Essa fic é dedicada à Maaya, minha amiga secreta! Espero que você goste, desculpa **mesmo** pela enorme demora. Que sua fase lufa dure bastante, menina, tudo de bom, você totalmente merece!

----x----

**A estrutura de uma bolha de sabão**

_Eternalidade eternite eternaltivamente  
eternuávamos  
eternissíssimo  
A cada instante se criam novas categorias do eterno._

-x-

Narcissa tinha nome de flor. Uma corola de pétalas suaves entre os brilhos estelares dos Black. Caçula de três irmãs, veio ao mundo como a última tentativa dos pais de produzirem um herdeiro para a família. E anos depois Andromeda diria, com uma ingenuidade romântica, que o inverno em que nascera fizera de Narcissa a mais branca das criaturas. Como um estranho fruto do acaso, a aparência da menina sempre destoou de todo o restante da família, os olhos de vidro surgindo sob os fios dourados dos cabelos, e aquele hábito singular de se deter diante de espelhos. Foi disso que Narcissa se lembrou naquela tarde sufocante de junho, quando mirou o teto do quarto sentindo uma dor escruciante cortar seu corpo.

-x-

_Eterna é a flor que se fana  
se soube florir_

-x-

Aquilo devia ser como morrer, pensou, sua mente completamente alheia ao que acontecia ao seu redor, das vozes alarmadas chegando a ela como se viessem de um sonho diante, uma realidade paralela onde existia algo além da dor e dos pontos brilhantes faiscando diante de seus olhos. Em algum momento soube que queria gritar, mas essa vontade lhe pareceu um tanto quanto banal, em meio àquela estranha paz que a dor trazia consigo. Apenas a dor física anestesiando todos os outros sentimentos, expulsando o medo; ela descobriu que preferia a dor.

Percebeu vagamente os sons ao seu redor diminuírem de volume, e algum ponto de sua mente registrou que aquilo poderia significar que algo grave estava acontecendo. Ouviu um murmúrio junto ao seu ouvido. _"Só você pode fazer alguma coisa agora, querida..."_ A visão aos poucos foi entrando novamente em foco, o teto claro do quarto, a luz branca cortada pelo desenho da janela, as rendas da gola da camisola se erguendo ao redor de seu rosto. Não havia mais a dor alucinante, e Narcissa estava voltando a si, voltando ao mundo, à cama de lençóis brancos manchados de vermelho, ao movimento intenso de curandeiras ao seu redor, aos sussurros ansiosos e aos olhares apreensivos. Seu rosto estava frio e as mãos seguravam com força o encosto da cama. Ela imaginou quando tinha se agarrado a ele.

No fim das contas, ela gostara da perspectiva de ser mãe. Mesmo que ainda considerasse isso uma simples obrigação para com seu marido, que ela cumpriria gostando ou não. Deixou de gostar quando percebeu que aquilo significava que nunca mais deixaria de ter medo. Medo de não conseguir conceber. Depois, quando ficou claro que carregava um Malfoy em seu ventre, medo que aquela frágil vida se desfizesse. E agora medo de se separar dele, do ser que fora parte dela, que compartilhara do pior e do melhor que ela tinha como ninguém nunca fizera antes. Por um tempo curto demais para que devesse se importar tanto. Por um tempo infinitamente longo, para que fosse apenas inevitável não se importar.

Ainda não era a hora, ela sabia. Seu filho ainda não deveria nascer, mas todas as tentativas para evitar o parto foram frustradas e agora a única alternativa era que ele viesse ao mundo. Ela inclinou o corpo para frente, sentindo outra onda de dor, as luzes voltando a piscar diante de seus olhos, o quarto novamente se diluindo numa mistura borrada de cores que se esvaiam até restar só o branco.

"_Só você pode fazer alguma coisa agora..."_ Ela não se sentia nem um pouco no controle, nem um pouco capaz de fazer qualquer coisa. Lembrou-se de sua mãe e de como ela dizia que as mulheres sentiam dor por castigo divino, porque eram impuras e pecadoras. E lembrou-se da imagem de sua irmã grávida, de como ela parecia feliz e de como não tivera medo, mesmo quando ficou claro que aquela gravidez a condenara. Lembrou-se de como se sentiu quando Bellatrix lhe disse que Andromeda estava morta, que morrera no parto para trazer ao mundo "aquela criança bastarda". E se sentiu estranha porque tinha medo de muitas coisas, mas, incrivelmente, não tinha medo de morrer. Será que fora assim que Andromeda se sentira? Aquela sensação de estar prestes a ser deixada sozinha novamente?

Dessa vez a dor não conseguiu apagar o medo e Narcissa sentiu com muita clareza seus dedos se comprimindo contra a madeira do encosto da cama, os pés se empurrando firmemente no colchão, enquanto seu corpo decidia por si próprio que deveria fazer toda a força que pudesse. Fechou os olhos, seus sentidos se aguçando para os cheiros desagradáveis ao seu redor e para o som de coisas caindo, objetos batendo, pés se arrastando apressados no piso de madeira. Quando finalmente voltou a abrir os olhos, sabia que tudo tinha acabado e deixou o corpo cair contra os travesseiros, dormente, fatigada, com aquele sentimento aflitivo de voltar a ser apenas uma. Ela sempre soube que aquele seria apenas o primeiro rompimento, mas nunca achou que fosse se sentir tão abandonada ao fim de tudo.

Não registrou quanto tempo se passou até que lhe trouxessem o bebê de volta. Ela o segurou nos braços, sem muita força, e seus olhos vagaram pelo rosto avermelhado, os pequenos olhos apertados, incomodados com a claridade excessiva do quarto. Um menino, exatamente como Lucius desejava. Ralos fios dourados cobriam a cabeça do pequeno Malfoy, prometendo uma futura cabeleira loira como a de seus pais. Era menor que os outros recém-nascidos, como se fosse impaciente demais para esperar e nascer no momento certo. Aquela precocidade inconseqüente que seria uma marca de sua personalidade pelo resto de sua vida.

Ela aproximou o rosto dele, sentindo toda a familiaridade de sua maneira preguiçosa de mexer levemente os pés sobre a grossa manta verde. Seu nariz fino tocou levemente o nariz amassado do bebê, e ela se concentrou no ritmo apressado de sua respiração. Ele apertou os olhos e Narcissa voltou a se afastar para observar os lábios muito finos se separarem. Sem fazer nenhum som, o menino bocejou, o gesto sendo acompanhado por um abrir rápido de dedos que, quando se fecharam, capturaram um dos dedos de Narcissa entre eles. O contato quente e macio a fez sorrir inconscientemente, sabendo que não precisava daquilo para entender que pertencia a ele.

"Draco". Murmurou, seus dedos fazendo círculos na bochecha rosada do bebê. Como que atraído pela familiaridade da voz da mãe, o menino abriu os olhos, revelando o profundo tom cinzento, algo intermediário entre a claridade vibrante do azul e o completo negro, como se neles tivessem se misturado dia e noite, aquele brilho sobrenatural de estrela emergindo deles. Ela sorriu, certa de que não poderia haver nome mais conveniente para seu filho que o daquela constelação. Ainda que soubesse que Lucius iria torcer o nariz diante do velho hábito dos Black de nomear seus filhos com nomes de estrelas. Ele cederia, ela tinha certeza. Lucius sempre cedia para fazê-la feliz.

A claridade excessivamente branca que passava através do vidro da janela a fazia pensar no inverno, mas era apenas resultado da espessa neblina que ondulava contra a vidraça. Ela ouvira falar que o nevoeiro que persistia desde a primavera era resultado da guerra e que era um bom sinal para a causa de Lucius. Por outro lado, ela também sabia que, no mundo bruxo, as neblinas eram sempre presságios para grandes mudanças. E naquele tempo Narcissa ainda era ingênua o suficiente para acreditar que as mudanças seriam, em todos os seus aspectos, boas.

-x-

_é o menino recém-nascido  
antes que lhe dêem nome  
e lhe comuniquem o sentimento do efêmero_

-x-

Narcissa tentou se lembrar daquele dia em muitas ocasiões nos anos seguintes, quando sentia que Draco se tornava mais e mais inalcançável. Fora uma criança arisca aos contatos físicos, sempre querendo afirmar sua independência. Parecia ter adquirido precocemente a noção de que era um indivíduo, não uma continuação de outros seres, mas um ser único. Aprendeu rapidamente a dormir sozinho e logo que começou a se movimentar pelo chão passou a rejeitar ser carregado. Começou a tentar andar cedo, ainda que não tivesse habilidade para tanto, na tentativa de se nivelar com os outros seres "andantes" da casa. Era próprio dele insistir em fazer coisas para as quais não estava pronto. E rapidamente sua fala perdeu o tom agudo da primeira infância para se tornar forçadamente firme, como que imitando a maneira lenta e decidida de falar do pai.

Narcissa se divertia com o menino imitando suas ordens para os elfos domésticos. E, às vezes, podia observá-lo lançando olhares de pouco caso para os brinquedos, como que para deixar claro para si mesmo que não precisava deles, para, no segundo seguinte, partir para a exploração de um objeto proibido que era exclusivo dos adultos, fosse manipulando descuidadamente os óculos de leitura de Lucius, fosse escalando a banqueta diante do cravo de Narcissa para tentar reproduzir com os pequenos dedos o encadeado de notas que ela tocava à tarde, quando estava particularmente satisfeita. Quando surpreendido nessas pequenas travessuras, ele apenas erguia um olhar cinzento, direto e determinado, como que desafiando a pessoa a censurá-lo. Ela mirava a si mesma dentro daqueles orbes, um espelho perfeito que refletia não apenas sua imagem, mas também aquilo que ela era e que só eles podiam verdadeiramente registrar.

O mesmo olhar ele lançava às oscilantes bolhas de sabão que insistiam em fugir de suas mãos. Ele as perseguia, determinado a capturá-las, e ficava indignado quando se desfaziam ao seu toque. Ainda assim, se divertia com a brincadeira, desafiando a si mesmo e, quando finalmente se cansava, sentava aos pés de Narcissa, que continuava a soprar o aro de metal prateado, observando com um olhar curioso os globos transparentes se erguerem no ar, refletindo em sua superfície imagens desfiguradas do que havia em volta, tão instáveis e efêmeros, desafiadoras do conceito infantil de que as coisas duram para sempre, que chegavam a ser fascinantes aos seus olhos.

Draco foi uma criança solitária, não porque estivesse realmente sozinho, mas porque era assim que preferia estar. A família tinha bons contatos sociais e Narcissa estava sempre tentando induzir o filho a fazer boas amizades com crianças que no futuro pudessem lhe render influência, mas o menino geralmente se fechava às opiniões divergentes das suas. Era parte de sua precocidade se sentir sempre auto-suficiente, apesar da constante insistência do pai de que as alianças eram vitais. Ele não entendia como se importar com qualquer outra pessoa pudesse lhe ser vantajoso, então só se aproximava de crianças com as quais ele não teria que se importar. Aquelas que sempre abaixariam as cabeças diante do que ele quisesse, fosse porque assim tinham sido instruídas por seus pais, fosse porque Draco tinha uma maneira intimidante de se impor.

Narcissa presenciava o seu crescimento, sabendo que quanto mais parecido com ela ele se tornava, mais distante ficava dele. Porque ela era assim. Distante de todos; intocável. Ela costumava achar que não se importava. Talvez porque Lucius fosse exatamente como ela e sempre tivesse havido a ilusão de proximidade entre eles, de um contato mais profundo, quando no fim nenhum dos dois nunca deixara cair seus muros para efetivamente se enxergar. Mas isso foi antes de Draco, ainda que a proximidade que existira entre os dois tivesse durado muito pouco. Porém, logo no primeiro instante, quando as minúsculas mãos dele se fecharam em torno de seus dedos, ela percebeu que nunca mais seria como antes, que ele nunca mais seria seu. Intimamente, ela desejava que o filho aprendesse aquilo sobre si mesmo antes que fosse tarde demais e não pudesse mais voltar atrás.

-x-

_é minha mãe em mim que a estou pensando  
de tanto que a perdi de não pensá-la_

-x-

A pesada porta da frente foi empurrada e uma réstia de luz se derramou no vestíbulo empoeirado. O chão de madeira exibia diminutos buracos onde antes estivera fixado um fino carpete, retirado devido à impossibilidade de expurgar o mofo. Pequenas partículas giraram na luz amarelada, como que comemorando aquela pequena pausa na escuridão quase constante que dominava a velha casa em Grimmauld Place, 12.

Um vulto encapuzado passou pela porta e fechou-a atrás de si, muito lentamente, fazendo o mínimo de ruído possível. Ficou alguns instantes parado, como que esperando que algo acontecesse. Como o silêncio continuou, o bruxo deixou o corpo cair pesadamente contra a moldura da porta, com um suspiro de exaustão. Jogou o capuz para trás, revelando o emaranhado de fios negros que despontavam em todas as direções em meio aos cabelos rebeldes. Permaneceu assim por alguns instantes antes de levar a mão ao pescoço e desabotoar a capa. O tecido grosso deslizou de seus ombros e ele estendeu a mão para pendurar a capa no cabide de madeira que havia na parede.

Harry Potter nunca achou que sentiria alívio ao se deparar com os móveis semi-destruídos da mansão que um dia pertencera aos Black. Andava com a mão apoiada na parede, os olhos verdes contraídos tentando enxergar o caminho na penumbra. Não queria correr o risco de acordar o quadro da mãe de Sirius, que andava mais energético que nunca em gritar com o novo proprietário da casa cada vez que ele chegava exausto, ansioso apenas por sua cama e seus cobertores quentes.

Aquela rotina se repetia de uma maneira desoladora, tudo tão quieto e inabalável que não parecia muito diferente do ano anterior, afinal, avaliou Harry. Havia a guerra, mas aparentemente estavam num momento de calmaria. Ele deveria se sentir satisfeito com aquilo. Nada de grandes notícias, nada de mobilizações significativas. Era como se tudo estivesse conspirando para que a Ordem da Fênix tivesse tempo de se reestruturar após a súbita morte de seu líder e fundador na fatídica noite da invasão de Hogwarts pelos comensais da morte. Mas só o que sentia era uma intensa e incômoda ansiedade, pela certeza de apenas estar adiando o que, no final das contas, era inevitável.

Harry sentiu um frio súbito ao se lembrar daquela noite. Havia tantas coisas que os outros não sabiam sobre aquilo enquanto lamentavam a morte de Dumbledore. Por exemplo, quase ninguém sabia que Harry estava lá, pateticamente petrificado sob sua capa da invisibilidade, incapacitado de interferir de qualquer maneira até que tudo estivesse acabado.

Harry fechou a mão com uma força maior que a necessária em torno do corrimão da escada. Quase ninguém também parecia saber que Malfoy estivera lá e que deveria ter sido ele a assassinar Dumbledore. Subiu apressadamente os degraus, esquecido da sua intenção de evitar ao máximo fazer barulho. Os meses passados desde aquela noite não tinham apagado o pânico e o alívio de Harry em constatar o que para ele Malfoy sempre fora – um total e completo covarde, incapaz de tomar uma atitude quando finalmente lhe fora exigido que fizesse algo para o qual seu sobrenome, sua ascendência, não era de grande ajuda. E, no entanto, se não fosse por ele...

Harry estancou no topo da escada, a nítida impressão de que havia algo anormal acontecendo. Não era a falta dos gritos da Sra. Black a ecoarem em seus ouvidos como se fossem capazes de derrubar a casa. Não era novamente a movimentação de Kreacher no interior de armários e estantes, que pareciam ter se tornados sua obsessão desde que voltara de Hogwarts para novamente "servir" ao herdeiro de Sirius Black. Olhou ao redor, sem notar nenhuma diferença visível na escuridão, mas seu instinto lhe avisava que havia algo errado.

Foi andando devagar em direção ao quarto que ocupava, o mesmo que dividira com Ron nos dias passados na mansão. Segurou a maçaneta de metal e a girou silenciosamente, a varinha erguida diante do rosto. Empurrou a porta.

Por um instante, tudo lhe pareceu normal, nenhum sinal de que ele não pudesse simplesmente arrancar as vestes, vestir o pijama e mergulhar em meio aos lençóis. Mas então sentiu seu corpo ser empurrado para trás com força e a varinha ser arrancada de sua mão. Caiu sentado no corredor, as mãos tateando o chão no escuro em busca dos óculos que voaram de seu rosto durante a queda.

Desistiu de procurar quando um facho avermelhando iluminou seu braço esquerdo, um feitiço que errara o alvo por apenas alguns centímetros. Ficou de pé, tentando distinguir, em meio à visão borrada, o paradeiro de seu agressor. Percebeu sua silhueta se movendo contra a luz da janela no interior do quarto.

Num impulso, Harry correu de encontro ao vulto, que pareceu ter sido pego de surpresa, sem tempo de reagir com um feitiço. O corpo do atacante cedeu e Harry o prendeu contra o chão, segurando suas mãos com toda a força de que dispunha, tentando desesperadamente arrancar-lhe a varinha antes que fosse atacado.

A movimentação da briga e os estampidos de feitiços sendo disparados cegamente pela varinha que era disputada pelos dois bruxos fizeram barulho suficiente para despertar o quadro da Sra. Black, que começou a gritar no andar de baixo, sendo seguida por outros retratos, formando um coro de vozes estridentes a ecoar pelos cômodos vazios da mansão. Phineas, despertado pela gritaria, exclamou algo de seu quadro a que nenhum dos bruxos deu atenção.

Harry foi atingido na lateral da cabeça e sentiu a boca se encher de sangue. Vencendo a pequena confusão que paralisou seus movimentos por alguns instantes, o bruxo socou o invasor com força e ouviu o estralo de um nariz se partindo sob seu punho. Mas logo em seguida foi surpreendido por uma forte dor na boca do estômago e foi empurrado para trás. Sentiu algo pressionar seu peito e fez força para continuar respirando, ao mesmo tempo em que se movimentava caoticamente na tentativa de voltar a uma posição privilegiada de luta.

Foi quando escutou um murmúrio pouco compreensível e o quarto se iluminou. Harry fechou os olhos, feridos pela claridade repentina da varinho do outro bruxo. Quando voltou a abri-los, as imagens foram se desenhando vagarosamente em sua retina, embaçadas pela falta dos óculos, as cores surgindo e se juntando para formarem as manchas imprecisas que delineavam as feições de seu atacante, cobertas de vermelho do sangue que escorria no nariz quebrado.

"Não é possível que você seja tão idiota a ponto de ser surpreendido na sua própria casa", ele ouviu a voz do bruxo, em um tom familiar e desdenhoso.

-x-

_eternas as palavras, eternos os pensamentos; e passageiras as obras._

-x-

Harry piscou algumas vezes para se certificar de que tinha realmente reconhecido aquela voz, antes de seu corpo se enrijecer sob o peso de Draco Malfoy e ele reunir forças para atirá-lo para longe.

Harry se levantou rapidamente, mirando, com os olhos míopes, o rosto de Malfoy. Bufava de frustração enquanto se afastava cautelosamente, tentado divisar algum vestígio da varinha ou dos óculos no chão. Sentiu o pé deslizar sobre a superfície lisa da varinha e se abaixou para pegá-la. Entrementes, Malfoy permanecia parado, completamente quieto e sem qualquer indício de que fosse tentar atacar novamente. E Harry sequer podia tentar adivinhar o que ele estava pensando porque àquela distância não conseguia distinguir nem mesmo os olhos do sonserino.

Convocou os óculos com um movimento contido de varinha e os levou ao rosto. Sua cabeça doía e sangue escorria pelos cantos de sua boca. E, agora que podia enxergar direito, percebeu que a aparência de Malfoy não era muito melhor. Ele cobria com a mão o nariz, mas o sangue manchara o colarinho de sua camisa branca. Não era como se ele estivesse preparando-se para atacar novamente, concluiu.

Ouviu um pigarro e sua atenção foi atraída para Phineas. O quadro tinha uma expressão profundamente enojada com a situação e murmurava palavras como "desprezível" e "irracional" entre as balançadas veementes de cabeça para os dois.

"Como ele conseguiu entrar aqui?", indagou Harry para o quadro. Sua voz estava tão firme quanto possível, enquanto tentava articular as palavras em meio à dor que sentia.

Phineas murmurou mais algumas palavras ininteligíveis antes de dizer que não era vigia da casa. "Provavelmente, o Sr. Malfoy foi trazido por alguém que foi informado sobre o segredo da localização da casa".

"Esperto esse seu quadro", falou Malfoy, a voz pastosa e abafada como se estivesse gripado. "Mais do que você". Levantou-se, um pouco cambaleante, mas empertigou o corpo com dignidade, a despeito das vestes completamente desalinhadas e salpicadas de manchas vermelhas.

Harry contraiu as sobrancelhas, reprimindo a vontade de atacar Malfoy. Apenas os escolhidos de Dumbledore tinham tido acesso ao segredo que encerrava a localização da casa. Como fiel do segredo, apenas ele poderia fornecer aquela informação. Após sua morte, Harry não pensou mais no assunto, acreditando que o segredo não seria passado a mais ninguém. Mas alguém da Ordem tinha trazido Malfoy e Harry apertou a varinha com mais força entre os dedos ao lembrar que Malfoy fugira com Snape na noite do assassinato de Dumbledore.

"O que está fazendo aqui?", perguntou, a mente trabalhando friamente, tentando decidir se o outro ainda representava uma ameaça, se deveria contatar alguém da Ordem, ou se deveria chamar diretamente alguém do Ministério e garantir que Malfoy cumprisse uma longa sentença em Azkaban pelo que fizera em Hogwarts. Isso assumindo que alguém do Ministério respondesse ao chamado, o que vinha se tornando cada vez menos provável desde o início da guerra declarada contra Voldemort.

Malfoy parecia perfeitamente tranqüilo e apenas deu de ombros. "Uma visita informal entre antigos colegas de escola", disse, e Harry percebeu um sorriso se formar nos lábios finos do sonserino. Aquele conhecido e persistente sorriso de escárnio. "Por incrível que pareça, o seu lado da guerra é cheio de pretensos heróis dispostos a me proteger daqueles que querem me matar".

Harry já ouvira um ou outro comentário sobre aquilo. Malfoy estava escondido e pessoas da Ordem o estavam ajudando. Ele se lembrava de ter encarado os boatos com descrença, não acreditava que qualquer membro da Ordem fosse ajudar alguém como ele. E agora Malfoy estava diante dele, como se estivesse perfeitamente a salvo de seus pretensos assassinos, ignorando que naquele exato instantes os dedos de Harry formigavam ante a possibilidade de ele mesmo...

Antes que Harry completasse o pensamento, sentiu o contato de suas mãos com o pescoço ensangüentado de Malfoy, o loiro, pego de surpresa, deixando-se empurrar contra a parede antes de ter a chance de reagir. A varinha do bruxo fez estrépito ao cair no chão, rolando para longe, à medida que Harry aumentava a força com que pressionava os dedos contra a pele terrivelmente branca de Malfoy. Seus olhos cinzentos pareceram escurecer até adquirirem o mesmo tom da escuridão que voltara a prevalecer em volta deles.

-x-

_É tentação a vertigem; e também a pirueta dos ébrios._

-x-

Os olhos cinzentos surgiram repentinamente sob as pálpebras de Malfoy, como orbes que são descobertos numa sala iluminada, seu interior etéreo se movimentando calmamente, alheios à violência, à tensão e à dor. E foi nessa superfície vítrea que Harry se viu, as mãos manchadas do sangue de Malfoy, a expressão contorcida numa careta de ódio, os lábios apertados, seus olhos verdes transbordando aquele velho brilho de determinação.

Então ele ouviu. Não os sons que se espalhavam ao seu redor, os gritos dos quadros; nem o som que escapava da garganta comprimida de Malfoy. Ouviu novamente a voz cansada, naquele timbre grave que lhe era característico. _"Matar não é tão fácil quanto crêem os inocentes"_. E, apesar de, para Harry, matar estivesse sendo terrivelmente simples até aquele instante, um espasmo de horror o fez parar.

Suas mãos pareceram perder a força. Malfoy caiu pesadamente contra a parede, tossindo e inspirando ruidosamente. Harry percebeu que suas pernas tremiam e recuou até se apoiar contra um dos móveis, os pulmões parecendo se recusar a obedecer ao simples comando de respirar. Não suportava aquela sensação. O poder de simplesmente manter a força nos dedos por mais alguns instantes e ter diante de si a casca inanimada do que um dia fora um ser humano. A simples perspectiva de ser capaz de completar o ato o deixava nauseado, os ouvidos zumbindo de uma forma que o impedia mesmo de pensar.

Olhou para o corpo de Malfoy que escorregava contra a parede à medida que ele voltava a respirar novamente, deixando um rastro vermelho no antigo papel de parede. Algum ponto remoto de sua mente registrou a enxurrada de palavras despejadas pelo quadro de Phineas Black, os gritos dos quadros no andar de baixo e o som de passos subindo as escadas como se fossem eventos distantes, pertencentes a outro mundo onde outro Harry se achara por um instante capaz de tirar a vida de Draco Malfoy com as próprias mãos.

Cerrou os punhos com força, sentindo a compressão das unhas na palma de sua mão, aquela dor aguda e crescente à medida que a pele cedia. Seus olhos não se desgrudavam de Malfoy, que agora massageava o pescoço e falava qualquer coisa ácida que sua mente não registrou.

-x-

_é o que se pensa em nós se estamos loucos_

-x-

Draco encolheu as pernas junto ao peito se perguntando por quanto tempo estivera dormindo. Afastou os lençóis e desencostou da parede, esticando a coluna. A julgar pelo incômodo que sentia, passara muito tempo naquela posição. Afastou os cabelos dos olhos, colocando-os atrás das orelhas, e mirou os pontos de luz no piso empoeirado do quarto. A pesada cortina que ocultava a janela estava carcomida de traças, deixando estreitos buracos por onde a luz se infiltrava, trazendo consigo uma infinidade de partículas em movimento caótico.

Sentia frio, e sabia que lá fora a neblina se comprimia contra a janela, dando a ilusã fora a neblina se comprimia contra a janela, dando a ilusue nunca mais seria como antesinado ao filho nos muitos anos de convio de um mundo luminoso do outro lado. Ele sabia que não havia nada de luminoso na cinzenta Londres em meio ao inverno, mas apenas o céu eternamente cinzento e os flocos de neve deslizando em direção ao chão até que não se pudesse distinguir nenhum único vestígio do solo escuro. Ou talvez houvesse, não tinha certeza do que poderia ter acontecido com o mundo no tempo em que ele ficara fechado naquela casa. Preso. Não realmente preso, na opinião do sempre herói Harry Potter e seus aliados. Protegido. Protegido pela vontade de um velhote morto.

Ele deixou a cabeça pender contra os joelhos, tentando por tudo não pensar nisso. Pensar em ser protegido o fazia se sentir fraco. E ele não gostava de ser fraco, de precisar de proteção, de receber uma missão suicida que no fim das contas ninguém acreditava que ele fosse cumprir, de ser vítima da imensa benevolência de Dumbledore... e agora do irritante senso de justiça de Potter, porque a sangue-ruim o tinha convencido de que essa seria a vontade do diretor de Hogwarts, agora morto. Quando ele sabia que a verdadeira vontade de Potter era que Draco morresse, de preferência por suas mãos, ainda que ele fosse nobre demais, orgulhoso demais, correto demais para chegar a admitir aquilo.

Draco admitia que queria ter realmente matado Dumbledore. Tudo seria muito mais fácil se ele tivesse conseguido, se não fosse tão incorrigivelmente fraco. Não era disso que Lucius o acusava? De ser fraco?

Draco pensou, com uma irritante satisfação, que o pai não tinha se mostrado assim tão mais forte que ele quando tinha sido chamado a agir, e acabara como hóspede da cela número 83 de Azkaban. Não muito diferente de Draco, preso atrás das paredes da decadente casa em Grimmauld Place, 12, fechado a maior parte do tempo naquele quarto escuro, recebendo apenas raras visitas de Kreacher, quando o elfo não se continha e vinha praguejar contra Potter diante do "filho da menina Narcissa". Às vezes Draco se surpreendia ouvindo o elfo falar por alguns minutos antes de perceber o que fazia e colocá-lo para fora aos chutes, voltando a trancar a porta. Era o fundo do poço, ouvir o que um elfo doméstico tinha a dizer, mesmo que fossem xingamentos contra Potter.

Ele já tinha decidido que tinha que sair do quarto. Snape provavelmente o considerava em segurança e ele dificilmente seria chamado a sair dali tão cedo. Não quando tudo dependia do herói-adolescente-salvador-do-mundo-inteiro Potter. Talvez Draco devesse estar fazendo alguma coisa para ajudar a acabar com a guerra. Mas isso significava se aliar à - como era mesmo que ele os ouvira chamar? - Ordem da Fênix. Um sorriso zombeteiro se formou em seu rosto ao lembrar disso, para morrer em seguida, imaginando o que aconteceria se se aliasse a eles. Trairia seu pai. Ainda que a idéia não lhe parecesse assim tão terrível – afinal, não fora Lucius que tinha dado um jeito de apagar qualquer evidência de sua lealdade ao Lord das Trevas no passado? -, ainda havia a possibilidade de, dessa vez, o Lord levar a melhor contra o Potter-cabeça-quebrada e Draco ser chamado a dar muitas explicações aos comensais.

Mesmo assim, qualquer coisa seria melhor que aquele mundo congelado. E não era como se ele não tivesse nada a dar como prova de seu apoio à Ordem.

Ainda havia a possibilidade de simplesmente partir, por mais perigoso que isso fosse, quando muita gente - de ambos os lados do combate - iria ficar feliz em vê-lo morto. Sobretudo os comensais, que deveriam estar muito ansiosos em entregar a cabeça de Draco Malfoy ao Mestre. Não era como se ele já não fosse um traidor para eles depois de ter desaparecido com Snape em vez de comparecer diante do Lord. Não, sair não era bem uma opção, ainda que em alguns momentos ele admitisse para si mesmo que queria ter a chance de enfrentá-los, de provar que não era fraco.

E no fim tinha passando tanto tempo preso que estava começando a pensar como o suicida-que-sobreviveu Potter, sempre disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para arriscar seu pescoço.

Draco escorregou os pés para fora da maca e tateou no escuro à procura dos sapatos. Pensou em abrir as cortinas para sentir um pouco da luz antes de sair do quarto, mas desistiu ao pensar em todo aquele branco invadindo seus olhos. Além disso, odiava olhar para o cômodo decadente, o piso gasto, com profundos arranhões, e o papel de parede pendendo em vários lugares, sua cor já indecifrável sob as sucessivas camadas de sujeira acumulada.

Empurrou a porta e o barulho agudo da dobradiça enferrujada se espalhou pelo corredor. A casa estava incrivelmente silenciosa. Talvez não houvesse ninguém, pensou, esperançoso, imaginando que uma noite de sono faria com que aquela necessidade irracional de simplesmente fazer alguma coisa sumisse, e ele voltasse à simples indiferença pelo que acontecia ao seu redor.

"Não, não há ninguém, deve ter sido Kreacher", ele ouviu uma voz feminina no andar de baixo e se aproximou silenciosamente das escadas a tempo de ver os cabelos volumosos de Granger desaparecerem pela porta da cozinha. Interessante, ele pensou, maneando com a cabeça, avaliando a possibilidade de descer e surpreender o trio-perfeição reunido, trocando segredos sem que ninguém mais na Ordem tomasse conhecimento. Será que Potter não confiava em todos eles afinal, e havia segredos que ele só dividia com seus amigos?

Draco pisou o primeiro degrau da escada, testando-o com pouco peso para se certificar de que ele não rangeria. Então avançou escada abaixo, cuidadosamente, se apoiando no corrimão, evitando os locais onde a madeira estava visivelmente mais instável, até chegar ao térreo, onde se esgueirou em direção à porta da cozinha.

Era uma porta grossa e pesada, a tinta já quase completamente descascada expondo a madeira. Ele se apoiou na moldura, os olhos se habituando à luz amarelada que fluía lá de dentro. Potter estava sentado de costas para ele, facilmente reconhecível pelos cabelos revoltos. Granger estava tomando o lugar à sua esquerda e Weasley estava sentado à direita, os três inclinados para frente.

"Fale baixo, Ron, ninguém pode saber disso", ela alertou, num tom severo, olhando diretamente para o ruivo. "Não se esqueçam que Malfoy está aqui, e ele definitivamente não deve saber".

Weasley arregalou os olhos, como se apenas naquele momento lembrasse que havia chance real de estarem sendo ouvidos, e olhou ao redor. "Engraçado saber que você está com medo daquele idiota", resmungou em defesa.

Ora, medo dele? Do patético Malfoy que passava os dias escondido num quarto, tendo como maior diversão pensar em castigos para o elfo doméstico senil obcecado por limpar seu quarto, ainda que aquilo pouco modificasse o estado lastimável do cômodo? Draco se moveu minimamente tentando confirmar que não havia mais ninguém com eles.

"Eu sugiro que encontremos esse homem e peçamos a informação de que precisamos", falou simplesmente Weasley, fazendo um gesto enfático com as mãos. Granger sacudiu a cabeça negativamente e mirou a vela acesa sobre a mesa por um segundo antes de se virar para Potter.

"Acho que Harry deveria pedir ajuda a Kingsley nesse caso, ele tem maiores chances de saber onde procurar por Pettigrew".

Draco conteve a respiração à menção do nome. Tinha certeza de que o conhecia de algum lugar e tentou puxar pela memória onde ouvira aquele nome.

Potter falou alguma coisa muito baixo para que Draco pudesse ouvir, ao que Weasley concordou. Granger lhe lançou um olhar de censura antes de voltar a se concentrar na chama da vela, que iluminava um pequeno círculo ao redor deles, destacando-os contra as sombras cinzentas da cozinha. Ela voltou a insistir que não poderiam fazer aquilo sem ajuda.

"Quer dizer, mesmo que chegássemos a ele", ela continuou, sem olhar diretamente para nenhum dos dois garotos, "vocês acham que ele vai nos dizer alguma coisa por livre e espontânea vontade?"

"Claro que não", Weasley voltou a gesticular. "Vamos ter que convencê-lo".

"Ron, você está falando de tortura!", ela fez uma careta de indignação. E os dois começaram uma discussão, primeiro velada, depois suas vozes aumentando de volume, como se fossem crianças brigando por um doce. Draco pensou em achar aquilo patético, mas não estava ouvindo realmente o que eles diziam, sua atenção presa na nuca de Potter, que tinha abaixado a cabeça até encostar o queixo na mesa.

Oh, aquilo era novo para ele e Draco piscou e se aproximou mais da abertura na porta para se certificar de que estava mesmo vendo certo. Potter estava atirado na mesa, numa postura de derrota, mal dando atenção à conversa acalorada de seus dois amigos acima de sua cabeça, como se aquilo simplesmente não fizesse nenhuma diferença.

-x-

_Naufragamos sem praia; e na solidão dos botos afundamos._

-x-

A luz esverdeada incidiu sobre o rosto de Draco, cortada pelas sombras de Granger e Weasley que se aproximavam da lareira da cozinha. Eles ainda discutiam e Potter olhava de um para o outro, como se estivesse ansioso que eles partissem e não tivesse mais que ouvir a garota ralhar com o garoto pela simplicidade com que ele encarava a idéia de torturar ou chantagear o tal Pettigrew - e ao pensar nisso foi como se uma luz de reconhecimento se acendesse na mente de Draco. Ele esquadrinhou a memória fazendo associações com aquele nome, mal percebendo que Granger e Weasley desapareciam por entre as chamas esverdeadas da lareira após a garota insistir - talvez pela décima vez - que Potter fosse com eles.

Draco sabia que Potter nunca permanecia muito tempo na casa. Nenhum deles permanecia. Os membros da Ordem sempre surgiam em grupos com o propósito de se reunirem, ficando por algumas horas e partindo. A casa era apenas um lugar seguro para encontros, e as pessoas raramente tomavam conhecimento de que alguém realmente morava ali, porque Draco vivia enclausurado no quarto.

Ele percebeu vagamente a extinção das luzes dentro da cozinha, o som de uma cadeira sendo arrastada e saltou para trás, colando o corpo à parede bem a tempo de evitar que Potter empurrasse a porta contra seu rosto. Potter parou, a mão ainda fechada em torno da maçaneta, os olhos verdes atrás das lentes dos óculos correndo pelo rosto apalermado de Draco. O rapaz abriu um pouco a boca, fitando-o por um momento como se ele fosse uma ilusão. Os cabelos claros abundantes, os olhos cinzentos, o queixo sólido, a pele pálida como papel. Ele reclinou-se para trás, uma expressão de reconhecimento tomando forma em seu rosto, antes de finalmente desviar os olhos e fechar a porta.

"Malfoy... eu tinha me esquecido que ainda estava aqui", resmungou, virando-se em direção à sala e dando passos resolutos, deixando marcas no chão empoeirado. Draco se perguntou o que o inútil elfo doméstico fazia o dia todo quando deveria estar cuidando da casa. Pelo menos seu quarto não era assim tão sujo, Kreacher fazia questão de entrar nele nos momentos de maior mau humor de Draco, para limpar tudo enquanto o rapaz resmungava maldições debaixo do travesseiro.

Potter deixou-se cair num sofá e cruzou as mãos sobre o peito mirando o teto através dos óculos, como se houvesse algo muito interessante lá para se olhar além da tinta descascada e do emaranhado de teias de aranha. Draco franziu as sobrancelhas, imaginando se aquilo era uma demonstração de indiferença ofensiva ou simplesmente cansaço. Estava tentando decidir se deveria fazer algum comentário ácido ou voltar a subir as escadas quando Potter desviou os olhos do teto e voltou a fitá-lo.

"O quanto você ouviu, Malfoy?", ele indagou. E Draco registrou que era a primeira vez que Potter esquecia de colocar naquela palavra uma entonação ofensiva. É, ele deveria estar cansado demais mesmo. Pensou que talvez pudesse se aproveitar daquilo para saber sobre o que exatamente os três bruxos estiveram falando.

"O suficiente", respondeu, lançando a Potter um olhar de cima, ao que o rapaz suspirou com impaciência, voltando a olhar para o teto.

"Quanta consideração pelas pessoas que ajudaram a salvar sua pele", comentou o outro, sem se importar em seguir Draco enquanto ele dava a volta no sofá e escolhia para si a poltrona menos destruída para se acomodar.

"Não me lembro de ter implorado a você pela minha salvação, Potter", falou, deixando que o nome adquirisse o tom de desprezo usual que tinha quando o proferia. Observou Potter revirar os olhos e abrir e fechar os punhos, obviamente tentando se conter. "Foi realmente um choque constatar o quão úteis são Granger e Weasley, admiro a sua habilidade em escolher seus aliados", ironizou.

Potter ergueu a cabeça. "Eu não faço aliados, faço amigos, Malfoy".

Draco deu de ombros. "Qual a utilidade de amigos quando eles sequer chegam a um consenso sobre se devem te ajudar ou não?"

Potter deixou a cabeça cair contra a almofada do sofá, fazendo um som abafado, e esfregou os olhos fechados, deslocando os óculos com as mãos. Draco percebeu uma pequena nuvem de poeira se erguer em torno dele. Ele teria fotografado a cena, só para registrar o dia em que Harry Potter não estava disposto a salvar o mundo, mas queria apenas fechar os olhos e ignorar a presença de Draco e a vontade que tinha de partir seu nariz por espioná-lo dentro da própria casa. Porque Potter nunca admitiria que queria matá-lo. Não, não nem mesmo quando estava despido da máscara de herói.

Draco estranhou ainda mais a situação quando pensou nisso. Ele nunca tinha parado para pensar que Potter não fosse herói 24 horas por dia, sempre pronto para enfiar o nariz em qualquer coisa que não fosse da sua conta, a assumir a responsabilidade pela segurança dos outros, a correr todo e qualquer risco irresponsável sem pensar no que estava fazendo. Não havia nenhum herói jogado naquele sofá, ignorando-o solenemente na tentativa de ter alguns poucos minutos de paz só para si.

"O que você quer, Malfoy?"

Draco despertou de suas reflexões. Ele demorou alguns instantes para formular uma resposta e, quando finalmente abriu a boca, desconcertado por aquela demora excessiva, o que saltou de seus lábios não foi bem o que tinha planejado falar. "Por que você quer encontrar Pettigrew?"

As palavras também pareceram surpreender Potter, pois ele abriu os olhos e voltou a erguer a cabeça, completamente desperto. "Por que está interessado nisso?"

Draco balançou a cabeça, se felicitando por ter feito a pergunta certa, mesmo sem ter planejado. "Porque eu obviamente estou achando divertidíssima minha estadia nessa casa, enquanto você perde tempo se sujeitando a ouvir seus _amigos_ brigarem. Eu sei que seus miolos foram afetados por essa cicatriz, Potter, só não tinha idéia de que você seria idiota a ponto de não pensar que eu poderia ajudar", um brilho de desafio perpassou os olhos de Draco ao terminar a sentença.

"Sim, eu realmente espero qualquer ajuda vinda de você, Malfoy", cuspiu Potter, e Draco sorriu com o tom forçosamente irônico do outro, sabendo que agora tinha toda a sua atenção.

"Digamos que eu quero que essa maldita guerra termine antes que eu complete trinta anos e seja parabenizado pelo seu elfo doméstico", falou, determinado a medir as palavras o máximo que pudesse, para que Potter continuasse a ouvi-lo. "Já que você parece não estar com muita pressa".

Potter se sentou, apoiando-se no encosto, parecendo não ter ouvido a provocação. "Malfoy, é óbvio que eu quero que a guerra termine, garanto que não estou me divertindo nem um pouco também". O rapaz pousou a mão esquerda no apoio do sofá e ficou tamborilando os dedos algumas vezes, antes de agarrá-lo com força. Draco achou que ele estava se preparando para levantar-se e ir embora, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Em vez disso, Potter o mirou curiosamente, como se tentasse se decidir se devia ou não ouvir mais. "Você sabe mesmo sobre Pettigrew ou só está se gabando?"

Draco resolveu ignorar a sugestão infundada de que ele poderia se gabar de conhecer o insignificante Peter Pettigrew.

"Não, Potter, estou tentando desesperadamente chamar a sua atenção porque acho bom variar minhas companhias, já que seu elfo doméstico encantador não é particularmente bom em travar uma conversa", falou, quase esquecido da antiga idéia de medir as palavras. Ele não conseguia ser ameno com Potter, era incontrolável. "E, como eu já sabia, nem você".

"Você tem a tendência a fazer coisas estúpidas para chamar a atenção dos outros".

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas, indignado. "Então sou eu que estou sempre querendo atenção, Potter? Não é você que rebola na frente do perigo para fazer jus ao seu posto vitalício de herói?"

"Claro", Potter concordou, duro. "E você prefere fazer isso insultando e pisando nos outros sempre que possível".

Draco riu, irônico. "O santo Potter acha que passou pela vida sem pisar em ninguém", um largo sorriso se formou em seu rosto quando o outro rapaz bufou e desviou os olhos. "Eu ouvi a palavra tortura ser dita naquela cozinha. Quer dizer que você não pisa em ninguém, mas você e seus amigos vão torturar Petti..."

"Cala a boca, Malfoy!", gritou Potter, se erguendo de um salto do sofá e avançando em direção a ele, o verde de seus olhos parecendo se reavivar em chamas, brilhando intensamente na penumbra da sala. Potter cravou as mãos nos apoios da poltrona, os dedos afundando no estufado velho.

"Aposto que você poderia fazer isso por mim", desafiou, e observou os olhos verdes desviarem dos seus e descerem em direção ao seu pescoço, avaliando as possibilidades. Draco se lembrou do aperto dos dedos de Potter impedindo-o de respirar semanas atrás e, por mais que essa lembrança fosse desesperadoramente real em sua mente, não conseguiu sentir medo. "Certo, Potter, vamos acreditar por um instante que você não é um idiota e vai fazer a coisa mais lógica nessa situação e aceitar que eu posso ajudar, por mais que você queira na verdade me matar".

Os olhos verdes voltaram a se erguer, e Draco se sentiu estranhamente despido diante deles, como se pudessem ver mesmo através de sua pele. "Você pretende mesmo torturar Pettigrew?"

Potter ergueu o corpo, as mãos se afastando da poltrona, e Draco não pôde evitar levar a mão ao pescoço, enquanto observava o outro abrir a boca, voltando a fechá-la logo em seguida. Draco percebeu o conflito se imprimir no rosto do grifinório, sua nobreza e retidão inevitável se batendo com a necessidade de obter a tal informação de Pettigrew, motivada pela insana necessidade de ter o controle de tudo, de evitar todo o mal, de salvar tudo que estivesse ao alcance de suas mãos - e mesmo o que não estivesse.

"Sim, Malfoy."

-x-

_é tudo que passou, porque passou_

-x-

"Malfoy, você não tem que ir, basta dizer onde devo procurar", suspirou Potter, o corpo debruçado sobre uma infinidade de pergaminhos dispostos sobre a mesa. Draco lançou um olhar rápido a eles, percebendo que se tratava de uma série de mapas.

"Oh, sim, Potter, então é esse o plano? Você vai até onde Pettigrew está e ele obviamente vai te receber em casa e oferecer chá com bolinhos antes de perguntar por onde você prefere que ele comece a falar. Além disso, não lhe ocorreu que Pettigrew é um bruxo e seu esconderijo tem a remota possibilidade de ser imapeável?", troçou Draco.

O grifinório recostou o corpo na cadeira e ergueu os olhos verdes para Draco, que se concentrava em abrir e fechar os armários da cozinha tentando encontrar um mísero copo. Ele nunca descia, sempre era servido pelo elfo doméstico de Potter em seu quarto, em uma bandeja que tremia em suas compridas mãos calejadas, os olhos lacrimosos brilhando pateticamente todas as vezes que Draco lhe dirigia um insulto.

Ouviu o outro bufar e descontar sua frustração amassando alguns dos mapas. Fechou uma gaveta com força e se adiantou para afastar a vela do monte de pergaminho, antes que Potter fizesse mais uma de suas idiotice e iniciasse um incêndio. Não que a idéia de Potter morrer queimado na própria casa junto com seu elfo doméstico senil não lhe parecesse tentadora, mas não queria acompanhá-lo.

"Estou sinceramente curioso, Potter. Qual o seu plano genial?", Draco puxou uma cadeira diante do grifinório. "Você pretende surgir na porta de Pettigrew pedindo encarecidamente que ele revele o segredo da localização de um lugar..."

Potter não falou nada por alguns minutos, desviando sua atenção para a tarefa inútil de enrolar novamente os pergaminhos. O grifinório obviamente estava tentando não espancá-lo, e Draco redescobrira o antigo prazer de testar seu autocontrole até bem próximo do limite.

"Não", respondeu, finalmente, fazendo uma montanha de canudos de pergaminho enrolados. "Pretendo obrigá-lo a me revelar o segredo", completou, num tom forçosamente calmo e inconseqüente.

Draco mirou a parede de tijolos aparentes às costas do grifinório, imaginando quando seu nome tinha sido acrescentado à lista de salvamentos de Harry Potter. Ou será que a lista dele realmente incluía todos os seres viventes do planeta? Mais que isso, Potter era idiota o bastante para poupar todos ao seu redor do esforço de ajudá-lo, era muito nobre, muito grifinório, para permitir que seus amigos o ajudassem a torturar um sujeitinho sem valor. Sequer podia permitir que o quase-assassino Draco Malfoy sujasse as mãos por ele.

O sonserino se inclinou na mesa, observando as mãos do outro comprimirem a pilha de pergaminhos com força, os dedos manchados da sujeira que ele espanara da mesa antes de espalhar os mapas. "Tenho uma novidade para você, seu plano de morrer sozinho pelo bem da humanidade como um verdadeiro mártir não vai funcionar".

"Por que, tem alguma idéia melhor?", respondeu Potter, entre dentes.

"Melhor que isso? Francamente, não", ironizou Draco. Tão típico de um grifinório apenas correr em direção ao seu objetivo sem olhar para onde colocava os pés. E algum ponto de sua mente insistiu em perguntar se ele estava mesmo disposto a se colocar ao lado de Potter sem nenhuma garantia de que este não estaria fazendo algo apenas idiota e sem propósito que não ajudaria em nada. Não era como se ele compartilhasse da idéia geral de que o-menino-que-sobreviveu sempre fazia a coisa certa e estava destinado a sobreviver eternamente às burradas que fazia. "É por isso que eu deveria pensar no que fazer e você deveria se concentrar em ser sempre o herói corajoso e bonzinho."

"Malfoy, será que você poderia enfiar na cabeça que não tem mais onze anos e se concentrar no que importa?"

"Eu estou me concentrando no que importa, você é que acha que o plano perfeito é contar até três e correr", rebateu, antes de concluir que já tinha cansado Potter o suficiente - ou quase.

Draco começou contando como tinha encontrado Pettigrew no verão no verão que passara sob os cuidados de sua _querida_ tia Bellatrix Lestrange, em que ela se incumbira de lhe ensinar o que deveria saber antes de receber a marca negra. O tal ensinamento consistia basicamente em discursos sem fim sobre lealdade ao Lord das Trevas e - a parte realmente interessante, na opinião dela - no aprendizado de feitiços estratégicos. Essa última parte ele aprendera muito bem se aproveitando da didática maravilhosa da tia, que insistia na importância de aprender tudo aquilo _na prática_ - no sentido mais literal possível da palavra.

Havia uma possibilidade - razoável, na verdade - de que Pettigrew ainda estivesse no mesmo lugar, fazendo algo que ele julgava muito importante, que provavelmente era uma missão menor e pouco útil, delegada a ele apenas para que ninguém tivesse que ficar tropeçando nele quando estivesse fazendo coisas mais importantes.

E isso o fez imaginar - quando o outro ficou satisfeito com a explicação toda e se inclinou para trás na cadeira com os dedos sujos entrelaçados sobre a mesa - por que diabos Potter estava interessado no paradeiro daquele homem? Mais que isso, por que Potter - o santo de plantão em tempo quase integral - estava pensando em torturar Pettigrew para lhe arrancar uma informação, quando obviamente ninguém confiava qualquer informação importante a ele?

"Malfoy", Draco voltou a olhar para Potter, percebendo que ele tinha as mãos tranqüilamente pousadas sobre a mesa. "Não me deixe achar que estou te carregando para a morte".

E Draco teve a impressão de que não era apenas sobre a possibilidade de ele morrer durante a busca de Pettigrew que outro estava falando.

-x-

_é tudo que não passa, pois não houve_

-x-

"Você sabe, o Lord das Trevas tem seguidores em todo lugar. Assim que eles souberem que você está atrás do Pettigrew vão levar a informação a ele", Draco apoiou os cotovelos na ampla mesa, enquanto observava Potter mexer inutilmente uma colher dentro da xícara vazia, fazendo com que um som irritante preenchesse a cozinha. O elfo doméstico andava em torno deles, atirando pratos, colheres e uma cesta de torradas com força, aparentemente enraivecido porque seu mestre o havia ordenado a arrumar a mesa. Resmungava coisas em sua voz aguda, mencionando vez por outra o quadro escandaloso com que freqüentemente conversava como se fosse realmente a falecida mãe de Sirius Black.

Potter empurrou os óculos contra o rosto, lançando-se um olhar desconfiado. "Isso é algum tipo de ameaça, Malfoy?" Ele estava quase completamente acostumado às perguntas idiotas de Potter depois de alguns dias de conversas quase civilizadas - o que queria dizer apenas que nenhum dos dois tinha acabado com um olho roxo, embora Potter várias vezes sumisse para um cômodo vizinho por alguns minutos. Draco se perguntava se toda aquela contenção de Potter se devia ao medo de não conseguir se conter se começasse, como quase acontecera no dia em que chegara àquela casa.

Draco puxou a xícara do outro em sua direção, afastando-a da colher, e ficou aliviado com o silêncio, quebrado ocasionalmente apenas pelas maldições de Kreacher. Depois começou a examinar o que pote de geléia de amora que o elfo largara sobre a mesa fazendo barulho. Aparentemente, dessa vez o fato de servir Draco não o compensava por ser obrigado a servir também Potter.

"Claro que não é uma ameaça", negou o loiro. Potter desviou o olhar para o elfo doméstico, que despejava água quente de uma panela no bule de prata sobre a pia. "Os seguidores do Lord vão saber, não importa o que façamos", completou.

Potter pareceu pensar por um momento, antes de dar de ombros e estender a mão para o pote de geléia. Draco observou o outro agarrar a tampa entre os dedos e forçar os músculos para soltá-la. Sem sucesso, Potter trocou de mão e tentou girar a tampa no sentido oposto, os nós dos dedos ficando pálidos com a força que fazia. Enfim, o grifinório, desistindo da tática, olhou ao redor como se pensasse numa nova estratégia. Então puxou um pedaço da camisa larga e Draco pôde distinguir um trecho de sua barriga quase inexistente surgir enquanto o outro usava o tecido para cobrir a mão e evitar que ela deslizasse na nova tentativa de abrir o pote. Finalmente, entediado e impaciente com as tentativas frustradas do rapaz, Draco puxou o pote de geléia de suas mãos.

"O quão idiota você é, Potter? Porque agora fiquei realmente impressionado, e eu convivi por anos com Crabbe e Goyle", perguntou, quando as mãos do moreno finalmente cederam e ele trouxe o pote para si.

"O quê? Você tem alguma técnica melhor para abrir um pote de geléia que não seja tirando a tampa?", resmungou o rapaz. Kreacher colocou o bule de chá entre eles, no rosto uma satisfação tão evidente que Draco imaginou que ele tinha envenenado o chá para matar Potter. Ou talvez estivesse apenas satisfeito que o pote não tivesse cedido aos esforços de seu mestre.

"Abra", ordenou o sonserino, passando o pote ao elfo, que arregalou os olhos de surpresa. Então, com uma careta de frustração, o elfo estalou os dedos e um pequeno estampido foi ouvido, ao que a tampa do pote saltou, como que empurrada sob pressão. "Me diz, Potter, pra que você tem um elfo doméstico, afinal?"

"Falta de opção", o grifinório lançou um olhar raivoso ao elfo, que se afastava, emburrado, praguejando agora também contra Malfoy. Draco pensou em pedir uma explicação mais longa, mas não estava propriamente tendo uma conversa de cortesia com Potter durante o chá. Por outro lado, não era como se ele esperasse que Potter estivesse ali para planejar que torturas eles deveriam aplicar em Pettigrew ou algo do gênero.

E Draco foi subitamente assaltado pela dúvida - o que Potter estava fazendo ali? Ele não tinha pensado nisso antes, enquanto se acostumava à rotina de ver o grifinório quase todos os dias ao fim da tarde. Ele quase nunca tinha alguma coisa nova para acrescentar ao "plano", parecia vir à casa apenas para informar que ainda não era o momento de agirem e, eventualmente, dar a Draco a chance de infernizá-lo por alguns minutos diários. Era estranho como admitia agora para si mesmo que aquilo era um divertimento, descarregar sobre ele todas as palavras que tinha sido obrigado a guardar nos últimos meses solitários sob a forma de insultos e ironias. Insultar Kreacher não tinha nem de longe o mesmo efeito, ainda que fosse demais para o sonserino admitir que ficasse esperando pela chegada do grifinório, o único evento que agora interrompia seu isolamento. Potter se esforçava bravamente para nunca se deixar levar e agredi-lo, o que tornava aquela atividade ainda mais divertida do que costumava ser quando estavam em Hogwarts e Draco tinha que sempre se preocupar em manter uma estratégica posição defensiva. Por que Potter continuava vindo? Gostava tanto assim de ser destratado?

Seus olhos cinzentos desceram quase inconscientemente até as mãos de Potter, que remexiam os objetos da mesa, posicionando xícaras e pratos, eventualmente esbarrando no açucareiro e arrastando a jarra de leite. Por que Potter estava ali? E por que não conseguia evitar provocá-lo o tempo todo, sabendo que o outro não era assim tão herói e santo como todos preferiam acreditar? Draco se perguntou se aquele jogo perigoso que jogava com o quase insano Harry Potter não era na verdade um desejo velado de morrer realmente.

"Por que está olhando pra mim?", Potter interrompeu seu devaneio sem encará-lo diretamente, concentrado em distribuir geléia na superfície de uma torrada. Draco desviou os olhos e se concentrou rapidamente em escolher torradas para si, se perguntando se estava assim tão desesperado para descobrir por que Potter vinha lhe fazer companhia, para que suas palavras tivessem simplesmente desaparecido.

Potter mexeu o chá, fazendo novamente um som irritante com a colher, mas, no momento seguinte, franziu as sobrancelhas e voltou a despejar o conteúdo da xícara no bule resmungando algo sobre o elfo ter colocado aranhas no chá. Draco não conseguiu conter um riso discreto.

Talvez, pensou mais tarde, Harry não viesse vê-lo porque gostasse de seu senso de humor primoroso sendo usado contra ele. Mas porque não queria estar perto das pessoas que realmente gostava. Era muito mais confortável, ele também sentia, ficar perto de alguém lhe despertava indignação ou simples indiferença, evitando pensar no que realmente estava em jogo naquela guerra.

-x-

_Eterno, mas até quando? é esse marulho em nós de um mar profundo._

-x-

Draco ouvia as vozes no cômodo ao lado misturando-se ao encadeado repetitivo de passos se aproximando e se afastando da parede na qual ele estava encostado, tendo se convencer de que não queria realmente ouvir, que o fato de estar sentado na cama e com o ouvido colado à parede não tinha nada a ver com a discussão acalorada que havia do outro lado.

"Ele não quer te ajudar, Harry, Malfoy mandaria Kreacher envenenar sua comida antes de cogitar fazer alguma coisa por você", a voz exaltada de Ron Weasley chegou facilmente até ele, juntamente com um barulho seco, indicando que o ruivo descontara sua frustração em algum um móvel.

"Malfoy não precisaria pedir", ponderou Potter, que, a julgar pela variação de volume de sua voz, era quem estava indo e vindo, aproximando-se e afastando-se da parede.

"Isso não é engraçado", Weasley bufou.

"Eu não estou tentando ser engraçado", justificou-se Potter.

"Estou apenas tentando dizer que ele não é seu amigo!", exclamou Weasley por fim, ao que se seguiu um prolongado silêncio, apenas os pés de Potter batendo no piso. Draco quase poderia ver a expressão de Potter se modificando à medida que os passos se tornavam mais lentos e menos firmes, até finalmente cessarem.

"Eu... eu sei que ele não é", admitiu. Draco se empurrou mais contra a parede, mas não havia mais espaço a ser preenchido.

"Então por que vai atrás de Pettigrew com ele?", dessa vez ouviu a voz de Granger, um pouco mais contida que a de Weasley, mas ainda assim carregada de desconfiança.

"O fato é que eu sei que posso confiar nele, pelo menos até onde o papel dele na Ordem estiver em jogo", explicou-se Potter, dando alguns passos lentos em direção àquela parede, sua voz aumentando minimamente de volume. "Malfoy não é burro, o que ele fez naquela torre o indispôs com quase todos os envolvidos nessa guerra, ele não arriscaria perder o apoio das únicas pessoas que estão dispostas a protegê-lo. E não, Ron, não estou falando de mim".

Outro silêncio, e Potter continuava andando. Houve alguns murmúrios indecifráveis que poderiam ser palavras trocadas entre Weasley e Granger e, logo depois, a voz da garota: "Você não acha que há uma pequena possibilidade do Malfoy ser realmente o mocinho arrependido que tenta parecer, acha?".

Mais uma vez o som de passos se interrompeu, dessa vez abruptamente. "Não, só está fazendo isso porque é interesse dele no momento que a Ordem se fortaleça".

"Realmente acredita que ele vai te ajudar?", inquiriu a garota, deixando transparecer alguma curiosidade misturada com descrença.

"Eu quero acreditar". E os passos se afastaram, dessa vez sem voltarem, e houve o som de uma porta batendo.

"Não, Ron, você não vai convencê-lo", falou Granger, resolutamente.

"Não é possível, Malfoy deve ter feito alguma coisa com ele, Harry nunca agiria assim."

Draco relaxou o corpo e inspirou, os olhos cinzentos fitando o teto do quarto. O quanto os amigos de Potter realmente o conheciam? Não sabiam que ele estava querendo poupar o mundo inteiro, não apenas de se machucar ou de morrer, mas de ferir e de matar? Por que os amigos de Potter se julgavam preparados para irem com ele atrás de Pettigrew quando eram incapazes de compreender que Potter o levava consigo porque sua consciência não ficaria muito pesada se Draco morresse? E porque a consciência de Draco pouco pesaria se no final de tudo Pettigrew estivesse morto. Era muito mais fácil para o nobre Potter concordar em arriscar o pescoço de alguém como Draco que de seus sempre fiéis amigos.

"Não, Ron, não acho que Malfoy tenha enfeitiçado Harry. Ele continua exatamente o mesmo, por acaso ele pareceu estranho para você?", ela indagou.

"Fora a estranheza de estar _defendendo_ o Malfoy? Não, nem um pouco", retrucou o outro, pouco convencido.

Prevendo que os dois agora começariam a discutir, Draco se afastou da parede, tentando decidir se deveria sair do quarto e ver se Potter tinha realmente ido embora. Acabou empurrando para longe o travesseiro, e cuidando para não ser ouvido, avançou até a porta e abriu-a vagarosamente, minimizando o ruído. Mas não o suficiente para não chamar a atenção de Potter, que estava parado no fim do corredor, as mãos apoiadas no início do corrimão da escada, os olhos verdes presos em algum ponto lá embaixo. Ele mordia o lábio inferior e tinha uma expressão concentrada, como se estivesse se forçando a tomar uma decisão.

Draco se aproximou furtivamente, pensando no que deveria dizer quando estivesse perto o suficiente. Mas foi Potter quem falou primeiro, sem desviar os olhos. "Ron e Hermione acham que estou louco por acreditar que você vai me ajudar".

"É realmente muito relevante para mim a opinião de uma sangue-ruim e de um filhote de Weasley", retrucou Draco, assim que conseguiu expulsar do rosto uma breve expressão de surpresa. Então Potter virou o rosto para ele, os olhos acompanhado o movimento até se prenderem nele, fechando-o naqueles pontos de luz. Por um segundo, o sonserino se lembrou de como Potter sempre inspirava confiança em quase todos que o rodeavam, criando aquela ilusão de que ele poderia fazer tudo. E Draco quase pôde compreender, enquanto se sentia capturado pelos orbes verdes do outro, o porquê.

"Amanhã", anunciou Potter, e Draco só teve um instante para deter a pergunta em seus lábios antes de perceber do que ele estava falando. Do que mais poderia ser? "Amanhã a essa hora Pettigrew vai estar implorando para falar".

A sobrancelha de Draco se ergueu. "Para quem ouve você falar assim, parece extremamente arrogante e cruel para Harry Potter, o santo".

"Acho que já deu para você perceber, Draco, que não existe 'Harry Potter, o santo'".

Draco registrou o uso de seu primeiro nome, mas não teve tempo de falar nada, pois nesse momento a porta do quarto onde Granger e Weasley discutiam se abriu com um barulho seco e o ruivo se precipitou para fora, enfurecido. Potter tratou de descer as escadas, sendo seguidos por seus amigos, que não deixaram de lançar olhares a Draco - um extremamente assassino da parte de Weasley e outro intensamente curioso da parte de Granger.

-x-

_Eternos! Eternos, miseravelmente._

-x-

Draco apenas observou enquanto Potter proferia o feitiço para amarrar Peter Pettigrew. O corpo avantajado do bruxo tombou contra uma parede antes de chegar ao chão. Suas vestes eram puídas e pareciam muito apertadas, formando vincos sobre a barriga avantajada, como se ele tivesse engordado e permanecesse usando as mesmas vestes de quando era mais magro. Seu nariz era pequeno, as narinas muito grandes dando a impressão de que estava constantemente erguido em despeito. Raros fios cor de palha cobriam a careca brilhante e o ralo bigode escuro salpicado de fios brancos se estendia pelas bochechas. Uma de suas mãos reluzia, como se tivesse sido coberta por algum tipo de substância prateada. O sonserino não conseguia imaginar o que aquele homem poderia saber que fosse do interesse de Potter nem como aquilo ajudaria de alguma forma a Ordem.

Pettigrew mirou o teto e depois o chão, cuidando para não cruzar seus olhos castanhos com os de Potter, uma expressão de entendimento tomando forma em seu rosto. Draco nunca achou que os olhos verdes de Potter pudessem exprimir tanta frieza quanto no momento em que ele puxou Pettigrew pelas pernas em direção ao centro iluminado do quarto, deixando um rastro visível no chão coberto de poeira.

"Saia, Malfoy", ordenou, sua voz adquirindo um tom autoritário. Draco abriu a boca para retrucar, mas acabou dando de ombros, certo de que Potter demoraria apenas alguns minutos para perceber que não faria aquilo sozinho. Deixou o quarto, andando vagarosamente em direção à pequena sala, examinando o formato das pegadas de neve que se enveredavam desde a porta da frente até os fundos da casa, a lembrança da perseguição de Pettigrew ainda muito viva em sua mente. Como um rato, ele tentara escapar por todos os buracos possíveis, mesmo depois de ter sido desarmado. Ele apertou os olhos, visualizando a trilha de pegadas brancas, que aos poucos se desfaziam em pequenas poças brilhantes.

As paredes estavam quase completamente cobertas por estantes tomadas de livros, as lombadas formando padrões variáveis de couro preto e marrom, rodeando uma pequena quantidade de móveis acumulados no centro escuro da sala. Uma das estantes estava inclinada para o lado como uma porta, revelando a estreita escada oculta pela qual Pettigrew tentara escapar. Numa única parede, quase se confundido com as cores dos livros, uma pesada cortina cinzenta ocultava a única janela. Draco olhou para fora através de uma fresta, seu nariz fino encostando levemente no tecido áspero. Seus olhos se concentraram no calçamento de pedras que percorria toda Spinner's End, quase invisível sob a espessa camada branca de umidade, que levava até a casa. Ele já estava acostumado àquela neblina opressiva. Uns poucos tufos de grama emergiam da neve aqui e ali diante das casas em ruínas, suas folhas retorcidas e quebradiças de um amarelo doentio. O esconderijo de Pettigrew era, na verdade, a antiga casa de Severus Snape, uma velha construção cinzenta, as maciças paredes erguidas com grandes pedras que se encaixavam como peças de um quebra-cabeça.

Ouviu o som de vidro se partindo no quarto e um gemido alto. Deslizou os dedos pelo console da lareira, recolhendo um bocado de poeira cinzenta. Ele se lembrava do verão em que estivera naquela casa com Bellatrix Lestrange. Quase podia dizer que o cheiro da poeira que cobria o chão ainda era o mesmo, sua mente trazendo à tona a desesperadora sensação de se sentir sufocado, com o rosto voltado para o piso rústico, incapaz de apenas virar a cabeça para conseguir respirar melhor. Depois das "aulas" da tia, Draco passava várias horas se sentindo terrivelmente fraco, cada simples movimento parecendo demandar uma força absurda. Tinha a nítida impressão de estar perdendo sangue, embora Bellatrix nunca tivesse lhe feito um único corte, "para não preocupar sua mãe", ela dizia. Sentia a respiração difícil, como se não houvesse ar suficiente no mundo. Suas extremidades – orelhas, dedos e nariz – ficavam geladas e rígidas. A sensação parecia se alongar infinitamente enquanto ele permanecia na exata posição em que fora deixado, incapaz de falar, os olhos fechados, mas sem conseguir dormir, a mente entorpecida se recusando a se desviar da tarefa de reviver cada instante de dor. Era essa a didática de Bellatrix, e, quando ela finalmente cansava de simples feitiços dolorosos e partia para o cruciatus a sensação de estar se partindo em dois era tão alucinante que, quando finalmente acabava, o restante das demonstrações chegava a parecer suave, embora isso fosse apenas uma forma de dizer.

O rapaz mordeu o lábio inferior, pensando o que Potter acharia daquilo. Provavelmente ficaria abismado, e então reforçaria sua certeza de que todos os seguidores do Lord das Trevas eram loucos sádicos que se divertiam torturando uns aos outros – embora, recordando o sorriso largo que Bellatrix Lestrange lhe mostrava ao fim de cada seção, Draco tivesse que concordar que alguns realmente eram. Mas, analisando friamente, mesmo a insanidade de Bellatrix tinha sentido, era parte do jogo psicológico travado, que ia muito além das sensações físicas. Sua tia chamava aquilo de "quebra", a forma como o sofrimento físico era capaz de colocar o corpo contra a mente, o primeiro concentrado apenas em cessar a dor custe o que custar, enquanto o segundo se fechava o máximo possível na tentativa de se isolar das sensações e apenas suportar. O corpo poderia ser um adversário poderosíssimo quando a mente estava enfraquecida, do qual era impossível escapar. Draco se lembrava dos instantes em que permanecera no chão, seu corpo imobilizado pela dor, a pergunta de Bellatrix girando em sua mente angustiada, "Você está pronto para desistir, Draco?", e ele apenas desejando perder os sentidos.

Puxou a manga das vestes negras até descobrir o antebraço, onde se desenhava vivamente a caveira branca de cuja boca saltava uma serpente, parecendo ter algum tipo de luz própria na escuridão da sala. Potter provavelmente era um dos que pensavam que aquela marca negra em seu braço era meramente decorativa. Mas ele negara a pergunta cada vez que Bellatrix a fizera. No fim, o que o fizera desistir no alto daquela torre fora uma dor muito mais psicológica do que física.

Mais sons de objetos caindo e Draco se perguntou se Potter não sabia para que servia sua varinha. Voltou a percorrer o corredor, mas antes mesmo de entrar no quarto avistou em seu interior um caminho de pontos vermelhos, como as contas brilhantes de um colar partido. O vermelho se embrenhava nas poças de neve derretida até atingir um tom rosado. O sonserino alcançou a porta bem a tempo de ver Potter erguer Pettigrew pela gola das vestes, o bruxo choramingando e se lamentando. Seus pequenos olhos úmidos voltaram-se imediatamente para Draco e pareceram de algum modo aliviados. Duas espessas linhas de sangue desciam de suas narinas abertas, ele tinha cortes nas sobrancelhas e mantinha um dos olhos quase completamente fechado.

Potter o ignorou, e Draco caminhou para dentro, observando Pettigrew abrir a boca, exibindo os protuberantes dentes da frente manchados de sangue. Mas o grifinório não deixou que ele falasse, muito concentrado que estava em empurrá-lo com força para o chão e puxar a varinha do bolso da calça. Então, como se uma luz se acendesse em sua cabeça, Draco entendeu o que estava acontecendo.

"Só para me certificar de que não estou exagerando", começou o sonserino, com uma calma forçada na voz que o fazia soar como Lucius Malfoy, "você está perguntando alguma coisa a ele, não está, Potter? Porque não parece que ele sabe o que você quer!".

Um clarão azul fez com que o corpo de Pettigrew rolasse no chão e batesse pesadamente contra a parede. Draco arregalou os olhos de surpresa quando Pettigrew arfou, sem conseguir inspirar. "Saia daqui, Malfoy", Potter gritou, a varinha estática no ar, os olhos verdes incapazes de se desprenderem da visão do rosto redondo de Pettigrew, que adquiria manchas vermelhas, enquanto ele se debatia, ainda amarrado, numa tentativa desesperada de voltar respirar.

Draco avançou em direção ao outro e agarrou com força o braço que segurava a varinha. O sonserino notou a força anormal com que os dedos do outro apertavam a madeira, os nós quase completamente brancos. "Potter, seu idiota, o que pensa que está fazendo? Essa cicatriz realmente partiu ser cérebro e você é incapaz de raciocinar acima do nível de um trasgo?", Draco media forças com ele, tentando por tudo fazer o grifinório descontrolado agir racionalmente e não colocar tudo a perder. Um leve tom azulado já tomava o rosto de Pettigrew. Apertou com força o pulso ossudo de Potter e viu seus dedos fazerem ainda mais força para prender a varinha.

Draco segurou seu braço com mais força e empurrou para trás, ainda resistindo à força que ele empregava na tentativa de libertar o braço. Com a mão livre, Draco puxou a varinha de um bolso nas vestes. "Acorde, Potter, nenhum minúsculo ponto dessa sua cabeça rachada está pensando que ele não vai falar nada se estiver morto?", Draco o empurrou com violência contra uma das muitas estantes de livros do cômodo, que se balançou instável, ameaçando despencar sobre eles por um instante. "Potter!", chamou, sem perceber qualquer mudança expressão do outro. Comprimiu a ponta da varinha contra o peito do bruxo.

Draco prensou o corpo contra o de Potter, usando seu peso para prendê-lo contra a estante, ao mesmo tempo em que uma de suas penas se encaixava entre as de Potter, para impedi-lo de tentar fugir. O rapaz arfou surpreso e resmungou algo ininteligível, seu braço direito preso entre os corpos dos dois enquanto o esquerdo empurrava Draco pelo ombro, os dedos afundando até que a dor se tornasse quase insuportável. O loiro mordeu com força o lábio inferior, se impedindo de desistir e deixar o grifinório idiota estragar tudo.

-x-

_O relógio no pulso é nosso confidente._

-x-

As luzes do quarto piscaram rapidamente e, no pequeno instante em que Draco ergueu os olhos para ver o que tinha acontecido, Potter o empurrou. Draco permaneceu sem ação por um momento, desorientado pela dor do impacto, seu peito mal se movendo para respirar. Ouviu o som de uma varinha rolando para longe e um ruído agudo, quando a garganta de Pettigrew finalmente se abriu e ele puxou o ar com força.

Draco abriu os olhos e deu com os olhos de Potter, o intenso verde esmerando o espreitando por trás das lentes dos óculos, mais uma vez concentrados nele daquela maneira claustrofóbica. Ele sentia todo o peito doer sob o peso de Potter, seu braço esquerdo imprensado entre os dois. Draco fechou os dedos com força em torno da varinha para se certificar de que ela ainda estava ali e então tentou apontá-la para o outro. Foi impedido quando o punho de Potter atingiu a lateral de seu rosto e então era Potter que segurava seu pulso, impedindo-o de controlar a varinha. O peso do rapaz sobre ele tornava cada inspiração quase impossível, o que foi apenas piorado quando ele empurrou o antebraço contra sua garganta.

Draco fechou os olhos, tentando se concentrar apenas no esforço de respirar, incapaz mesmo de tentar se libertar com mágica. Ele sentia o rosto ficar frio e descobriu que não conseguia sequer tentar mexer as pernas para afastar o outro. Aquilo lembrava tão terrivelmente a sensação das torturas, de ficar imóvel, sufocando contra a poeira do chão, a mente esvaziando à medida que perdia a luta com o corpo, o desejo palpável de ser tragado para o vazio, para onde não pudesse ouvir seus pensamentos. Estava quase acontecendo, mais um pouco e não haveria mais nada...

"Termine isso de uma vez, você sabe que é o que eu mereço", a voz emergiu rouca de sua garganta sufocada, seus lábios se movendo quase imperceptivelmente para articular as sílabas, muito próximos ao rosto de Potter, os olhos apertados.

O grifinório soltou sua mão que segurava a varinha, mas os dedos de Draco apenas cederam, deixando que ela caísse. Quando enfim o instinto de sobrevivência de Draco conseguiu ultrapassar sua determinação em apenas deixar que Potter fizesse o que tanto queria, ele ergueu a mão e segurou os dedos de rapaz, não com força, mas suavemente, como se aquele gesto por si só pudesse amenizar a fúria explosiva do outro. "Vamos, fa...", ele começou a repetir, mas não já não havia ar suficiente em seus pulmões para pronunciar toda a sentença.

Potter não conseguiu. Não com suas mãos. Num movimento excessivamente demorado, suas mãos cederam. Draco sentiu o corpo do rapaz amolecer um pouco sobre o seu, já não impondo mais tanta resistência, e teve a estranha sensação de subitamente se perceber tão próximo a ele, apenas o grosso tecido das vestes impedindo-os de estarem completamente colados. Seus narizes quase se tocaram quando Potter se inclinou para frente para se apoiar nas mãos. Sentiu os cabelos rebeldes de tocarem de leve sua testa e a respiração curta secando seus lábios. E o peito do grifinório subindo e descendo muito rápido, como se simplesmente não houvesse ar suficiente no mundo para ele.

Potter se levantou, e Draco pôde olhar para Pettigrew, que continuava no mesmo lugar, ainda respirando apressadamente. Seu rosto voltara a se tingir de um leve amarelado, como se há muito tempo não ficasse sob a luz do sol. Draco sentia o corpo dormente voltar a ficar sensível à medida que voltava a pensar direito. Ele ergueu o rosto para o grifinório, que permanecia sentado no chão.

"É a segunda vez, Potter, isso está me cansando", falou, percebendo a voz levemente rouca. "Pare de tentar me matar e me mate se é isso que você quer!" Mais uma vez as luzes piscaram, e Draco teve a impressão de que o ar estava mais gelado, como se a neblina do lado de fora tivesse penetrado na casa. Ele observou enquanto Potter se esticava para pegar a própria varinha.

Draco se levantou, ainda se sentindo tonto. Pegou a varinha no chão e caminhou até Pettigrew, que choramingava. Com um aceno, as cordas que prendiam seus pulsos e tornozelos se afrouxaram e seu corpo se esparramou pelo chão, antes que ele ficasse de joelhos, olhando esperançosamente para o sonserino.

"O que está fazendo, Malfoy?", explodiu Potter, no instante em que notou que Pettigrew estava livre.

"Te impedindo de continuar sendo idiota. Se você não quer saber de nada, Potter, essa não é a melhor hora para se divertir com joguinhos sádicos de tortura, você pode muito bem fazer isso em outro lugar", ele resmungou, ignorando os acenos de cabeça de Pettigrew.

"Ele merece morrer", falou o grifinório, entre dentes. Ele tinha mais uma vez aquele olhar fixo em Pettigrew, que murmurava coisas para Draco em sua voz aguda e lhe segurava a barra das vestes.

"Potter, eu mereço morrer", Draco se afastou de Pettigrew, lançando um olhar desafiador ao grifinório. "Se vai começar a matança, sugiro que comece por mim. E dessa vez, por favor, vá até o fim".

Potter ergueu a varinha incerto. "Você não sabe o que ele fez, Malfoy".

"Então me diga, Potter. Por que quer estragar tudo matando esse infeliz? Era vingança que você queria quando chegou aqui?" Os olhos de Draco faiscaram, deliciado com o efeito que suas palavras tinham sobre o grifinório. Potter parecia passar por uma batalha interna, a vontade insana de realmente matar o sonserino se digladiando com a nobreza, seu senso de justiça que se recusava a abrir mão de seus princípios em nome de qualquer coisa. "Você adora isso, não? A sensação de ser o protetor de todos. Mesmo de gente como eu, que te despreza".

Parecendo finalmente ter tomado uma decisão, Potter se aproximou dele, os passos soando duros. As luzes voltaram a falhar e dessa vez Draco teve certeza de que sentia frio, como se uma rajada de vento entrasse por alguma janela aberta inexistente. "Estou esperando, Potter. Não quero ser outra vítima da sua piedade para com o mundo", continuou.

A varinha de Potter riscou o ar e Draco teve apenas um instante para tentar rebater o feitiço da melhor maneira possível. Sentiu um corte profundo se abrir em seu rosto e, em seguida, o sangue quente deslizando por sua bochecha, ao que ele instintivamente levou a mão, sentindo a consistência do sangue nas pontas dos dedos. Ele conhecia aquela sensação, ele a sentira com muito mais intensidade um ano antes. Se perguntou subitamente por que dessa vez não tinha caído semi-morto no chão, completamente desfigurado de cortes.

Ele se preparou para uma nova investida, mas então Potter já não tinha mais os olhos nele, mas em algum ponto além de seu ombro esquerdo, os orbes verdes saindo de foco, ficando estranhamente escurecidos à medida que a varinha do grifinório descia. Draco espiou por cima do ombro bem a tempo de ver a figura sombria de um dementador cruzar a porta – o manto negro rasgado cobrindo quase completamente o corpo, exceto pelas pontas dos dedos que surgiam das dobras do tecido, retorcidos, a pele sobre eles parecendo muito frouxa como se elas tivessem apodrecido imersas em água.

Pettigrew correu na direção deles e se agarrou às vestes de Draco, implorando para ser poupado, lágrimas grossas escorrendo por seus olhos miúdos, o rosto desfigurado numa careta de desespero. Draco recuou, sentindo como se o sangue em suas veias rapidamente ficasse gelado, sua cabeça repentinamente vazia de pensamentos, incapaz de organizar uma reação. Ele esbarrou com o braço de Potter, que parecia ter voltado a si. Ele apontou a varinha para o dementador que se aproximava em passos largos, a capa ondulando levemente como se tivesse vida própria.

"Expecto Patronum!", gritou Potter, e eles foram imediatamente envolvidos por uma nuvem prateada, quase como a neblina branca lá fora, mas com um brilho sobrenatural. O dementador parou, e Draco teve a impressão de que ele avaliava a situação. Pettigrew guinchou amedrontado e se atirou contra uma janela fechada, tentando por tudo desprender a tranca e fugir.

Mas o dementador já tinha se decidido. As mãos apodrecidas subiram pelo tecido das vestes, até chegarem ao capuz e, como que em câmera lenta, ele começou a erguê-lo. Potter repetiu o feitiço a seu lado e, inconscientemente, Draco agarrou o braço livre do grifinório, se lembrando da sensação que já tivera antes ao olhar para ele. Era Harry Potter, afinal, ele podia fazer tudo. Ele podia...

Potter parou, seu corpo rígido, como se tivesse congelado pela visão parcial do rosto do dementador. Um enorme buraco de pele cinzenta ocupava o lugar da boca, sem nenhuma mandíbula ou nariz visível. Draco ouviu a respiração pesada do dementador, o ar sendo forçado através daquela abertura e produzindo um ruído rouco. Era como se ele tentasse farejar suas vítimas. Mas nesse ponto ele já não tinha real noção do que estava acontecendo mais, a poeira prateada desaparecendo rapidamente ao seu redor e sendo substituída pela sensação de ter o corpo preso por correntes geladas, que lhe sugavam todo o calor.

Draco se viu parado novamente na torre, naquela que fora a pior noite de toda a sua vida. Albus Dumbledore parado diante dele, o corpo esguio dolorosamente apoiado na mureta de pedras cinzentas, os olhos de um azul claríssimo cintilando para ele atrás dos óculos de meia lua enquanto a voz rouca do diretor lhe dizia que havia uma alternativa. Que sempre havia. Que ele não tinha que se tornar um assassino. Para, minutos depois, ele ver o corpo do velho tombar da torre, tão vagarosamente, de maneira tão irreal que a imagem parecia ter saído de um sonho.

Draco se obrigou a voltar a si assim que percebeu que o efeito do dementador estava se atenuando. Tinha caído sentado no chão, Potter ao seu lado, de olhos arregalados, mas obviamente incapaz de reagir ante a visão do dementador se aproximando de Pettigrew, que chorava alto, guinchando e gritando em sua voz aguda,. Os dedos do dementador se fecharam como garras em torno de seu pescoço grosso e o som do ar sendo sugado profundamente foi seguido pelo rápido empalidecer do bruxo.

Draco empunhou a varinha e se ergueu sobre as pernas trêmulas. O dementador estava aplicando o beijo em Pettigrew e eles talvez pudessem se aproveitar da distração para escapar, mas Potter continuava imobilizado contra o chão, incapaz de entender qualquer coisa que ele dissesse, por mais que o sonserino tentasse sacudi-lo. Acabou caindo derrotado ao lado de Potter quando o dementador largou o corpo inanimado de Pettigrew.

Ainda tentou um "Expecto Patronum", mas não conseguia pensar com clareza para trazer à mente boas lembranças e tudo que conseguiu foi uma nuvem ainda mais rala que a de Potter.

"Potter, seja o herói no momento certo pelo menos uma vez na vida...", resmungou Draco, socando o braço do grifinório com raiva.

Olhou mais uma vez para o dementador. "Expecto Patronum..."

A última coisa que se lembrou de ter visto, antes de escorregar para o peito de Potter, foi uma enorme serpente prateada se enrolando ao redor deles como uma barreira, as escamas refulgindo, o calor voltando para seu corpo rapidamente.

-x-

_(Le silence éternel de ces espaces infinis m'effraie.)_

-x-

Draco se mexeu e sentiu o corpo roçar nos lençóis e no colchão, o que lhe deu a certeza de que não estava morto. Não queria abrir os olhos, tentando perpetuar a letargia do sono e voltar a adormecer, sem querer saber realmente o que acontecera. Ele se lembrava de Potter agindo como um idiota impulsivo – não poderia esperar nada diferente – e do dementador atacando Pettigrew. Se lembrou também que deveria estar dolorido da briga com Potter e isso pareceu trazer sua mente para um nível mais próximo do consciente, pois ele imediatamente começou a sentir dor.

Abriu os olhos devagar e não havia luz. Ele ficou feliz por isso. Reconheceu o teto de tinta descascada cheio de teias de aranha e pela primeira vez se sentiu aliviado em vê-lo. Um sorriso leve se formou em seu rosto, lembrando que ainda tinha um corte na bochecha. Levou a mão ao rosto, se perguntando por quanto tempo ficara desacordado.

Ouviu passos apressados no quarto e uma luz se acendeu. Draco cobriu a cabeça com o lençol, mas Kreacher já estava quase em cima dele, se lamentando pelo que Potter lhe fizera. Ele se mexeu desconfortável e tentou acertar o elfo com um chute, mas ele já estava correndo para fora do quarto, ignorando os pedidos do rapaz para que as luzes fossem apagadas.

Draco permaneceu com a cabeça escondida sob o lençol, amaldiçoando-o e repassando os castigos que sua mãe dava aos elfos domésticos em busca de um que fosse forte o suficiente, quando ouviu o som da porta se abrindo, a dobradiça enferrujada rangendo alto.

"Kreacher, apague a luz e vá enrolar os braços em arame farpado", resmungou, sem olhar. A porta se fechou e Draco afundou mais um pouco na cama. Já ia voltar a falar com o elfo quando sentiu o colchão se deprimindo para o lado sob o peso de alguém.

"Kreacher me disse que você tinha acordado", ele ouviu a voz de Potter, abafada pelo travesseiro que ele usava para tapar ou ouvidos. "Você está bem, Malfoy?"

Draco abriu uma fresta no lençol, o suficiente para que Potter visse seus olhos e o início do nariz. "Eu fui acordado com essa merda de luz forte na cara, como posso estar bem assim?", ele continuou praguejando contra o elfo, mas não deixou de notar a expressão de alívio no rosto do outro. "O quê? Você o mandou fazer isso?", Draco deixou o lençol escorregar até seu queixo, mirando Potter com revolta.

Potter passou a mão displicentemente pelos cabelos. "Sim, eu mandei, Kingsley pediu para ser avisado assim que você acordasse".

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas e apoiou o corpo nos cotovelos de modo a poder falar com o outro num nível semelhante. "Se você fosse mais esperto, Potter, saberia que não sabe mentir e admitiria que está se sentindo culpado por mim", falou, no seu tom arrastado característico, que pareceu deixar Potter ainda mais satisfeito, com a certeza de que o sonserino estava bem.

Então Potter abaixou os olhos, concentrando-se em mirar as próprias mãos. Seus dedos eram finos e compridos, mas bastante fortes pelo que Draco constatara durante a briga. Tinham manchas de tinta, indicando que o grifinório provavelmente estivera escrevendo alguma carta.

"Isso não deveria ter acontecido", murmurou Potter, num tom de voz neutro, como se aquele fosse um discurso ensaiado meticulosamente por dias até que perdesse qualquer emoção ao ser dito. "Pettigrew já tinha dito o que eu queria... apenas... eu queria que ele tivesse resistido. Que me desse um motivo".

Draco estreitou os olhos. Aquilo era um pedido de desculpas? Porque se era Potter estava se saindo miseravelmente mal, sem articular qualquer frase que fizesse sentido. O sonserino ficou sentado e empurrou as costas contra a parede.

"Eu estava errado, estava agindo como um imbecil de testa rachada, como você disse...", admitiu, e Draco tentou deter um sorriso que se precipitava em seu rosto. "Se não fosse por você estaríamos os dois vagando agora, como zumbis".

Draco acenou com a cabeça. Se perguntou o que acontecera com Pettigrew – ou com o que sobrara dele. Era bastante provável que o dementador não tivesse aparecido lá por mero acaso, mas tivesse sido mandado por alguém que soubesse que Potter o estava e quisesse evitar que ele falasse.

"Potter, você queria matar aquele homem, não é sua culpa não ter conseguido ignorar isso e ser mais uma vez o herói", resmungou Draco, mal acreditando em suas próprias palavras enquanto desviava os olhos de Potter, que levantava o rosto para ele, visivelmente surpreso.

"Não, Malfoy, fui eu que me deixei levar, que dei ao Pettigrew poder sobre as minhas ações... não deveria ser assim, não..."

"Bem vindo ao mundo real, Potter, onde as coisas raramente acontecem como deveriam acontecer", falou Draco, mirando resolutamente a porta fechada. "E, se quer saber, é péssimo".

"Acho que tive uma boa prova disso", Potter deu de ombros, e então Draco percebeu que ele ainda o olhava, os olhos verdes fixos em seu rosto.

"Quer um conselho, de um quase-assassino para outro?", murmurou Draco, fechando os olhos para não ter que encarar Potter, e descansando a cabeça contra a parede. "Não se preocupe, as coisas... hum... se ajeitam".

"As coisas se ajeitaram para você?", indagou Potter, e Draco abriu vagarosamente os olhos. Sorriu, quase melancolicamente, sentindo o corte no rosto arder quando os músculos da bochecha se moveram para acompanhar o movimento gracioso dos lábios. Os olhos de Potter foram atraídos pela marca escura de sangue coagulado do ferimento. Foram subindo pelo corte até chegarem à pele muito branca de Draco e então aos seus olhos cinzentos, agora bastante claros por causa da luz. A franja loira de Draco flutuava pouco acima dos olhos e o rapaz fez um discreto movimento com a cabeça para afastá-la, os fios brilhando numa escala de cores entre o amarelo dourado e o quase branco à medida que a luz incidia neles.

"Sim, eu acho que sim".

O silêncio recaiu sobre o quarto e, quando seus olhos finalmente se encontraram de novo, havia algo diferente entre eles.

-x-

_é o gesto de enlaçar e beijar_

-x-

"Vamos lá, Potter, discordar disso aos 11 anos é não ter coração. Continuar discordando depois dos 15 é não ter cérebro. São trouxas, trouxas!", troçou Malfoy, enquanto seguia Harry pelas escadas em direção ao andar de cima da casa em Grimmauld Place, 12.

Harry rodou os olhos, mas não achou que valia a pena discutir. Eles nunca concordariam sobre certas coisas, por mais que estivessem vivendo uma espécie de trégua há duas semanas. O que na verdade não queria dizer muita coisa, já que as agressões verbais continuavam exatamente da mesma maneira como eram antes.

Eles entraram no quarto que Harry usava e se sentaram cada um de um lado de uma escrivaninha de madeira. Harry espalhou pergaminhos na mesa, exibindo informações coletadas pela ordem sobre os comensais nos últimos meses. Os dados eram extensos, mas muito pouco úteis no sentido prático e Harry esperava que Draco apontasse alguma conexão importante que ele pudesse ter deixado passar.

O sonserino se inclinou sobre a mesa enquanto Harry acendia um abajur espalhafatoso, com uma cúpula ampla estampada e correntes de miçangas descendo quase até a superfície da mesa. Um dos poucos objetos cuja função se preservara perfeitamente no tempo em que a casa estivera abandonada.

"Potter, você usa esses óculos por algum motivo? Porque pra mim parece extremamente cego para não notar...", ele juntou dos três pergaminhos no centro da mesa, explicando uma das formas de ação dos comensais enquanto apontava evidências de uma ação futura nas anotações.

Harry ouviu muito atentamente, passando a pena para que Draco fizesse anotações junto às informações. O loiro afastou a franja com um gesto rápido antes de se debruçar para escrever. Fez uma mancha de tinta verde esmeralda quando acidentalmente esfregou o dedo mínimo nas anotações recentes e Harry surpreendeu uma irritação perpassar sua expressão quando o sonserino percebeu a mancha. O grifinório sorriu, ao que recebeu um olhar severo do outro.

"Isso, Potter, ria do idiota que suja os dedos em vez de salvar o mundo", resmungou, mal-humorado, procurando um pergaminho em branco em que pudesse limpar a mão.

"Malfoy, por que você se irrita com isso?", o sorriso de Harry se alargou, ficando evidente em seu rosto o divertimento que lhe provocava o fato de Malfoy estar irritado por causa de uma mancha.

"Eu gosto de ficar limpo, ok?", achando um pergaminho em branco, Draco esfregou o dedo com força, mas a mancha se recusava a sair completamente.

Decidido a não dar mais nenhum motivo de riso para Harry, o sonserino voltou a examinar os pergaminhos, os olhos cinzentos deslizando pelas linhas e mais linhas em tintas multicoloridas, diversas letras diferentes se misturando. Distraído, ele levou a mão ao enorme curativo branco cobrindo quase toda a bochecha esquerda. Kreacher o fizera, a despeito das reclamações do sonserino, insistindo que ia cuidar do parente de sua senhora. Ficou esfregando o esparadrapo com o dedo manchado, espalhando tinta verde nele também.

"Por que não pediu para Hermione curar esse corte? Está demorando a cicatrizar", comentou o grifinório, quase que casualmente.

Draco deu de ombros e puxou a ponta do esparadrapo junto ao queixo, removendo o curativo com uma careta de desconforto. Quando enfim tinha o monte de gaze e esparadrapo na mão, aproximou-se de Harry apontando para o machucado. "Já está quase completamente cicatrizado, aquele seu elfo que é paranóico".

"Mas a cicatriz", sem se conter, Harry estendeu a mão para o rosto do outro, traçando suavemente com o indicador o formato da cicatriz. Draco ficou completamente parado, surpreso, os olhos azuis oscilando de Harry para algum ponto extremamente interessante no teto, antes de se fixarem nos olhos verdes. Era engraçado como aqueles instantes de olhares trocados vinham acontecendo entre eles com freqüência, não mais como forma de intimidação, mas sem um objetivo muito definido.

"A cicatriz...", repetiu Draco. "Não ligo se ficar uma cicatriz", completou, recuperando a coerência nas palavras.

Harry ainda tinha a mão no rosto do sonserino. "Eu sabia, você sempre quis uma", sorriu.

Draco revirou os olhos. "Como se eu quisesse ter a cara deformada", resmungou, afastando a mão de Harry e puxando os cabelos para frente, de modo a cobrir parcialmente a cicatriz.

Harry se inclinou sobre a mesa, derrubando alguns pergaminhos sobre Draco, que nem tentou segurá-los, concentrado que estava em manter a troca de olhares. "Cicatrizes podem ser muito significativas".

E Draco imediatamente desviou os olhos para a testa de Harry, agora muito perto de si. Entre os fios negros da franja rebelde, ele viu a linha muito fina que descia sua testa em forma de raio. Fez o percurso da cicatriz com o dedo indicador, tão lentamente quanto possível, algo dentro dele gritando que o gesto deveria ser prolongado para sempre.

Harry sentiu o coração acelerar com a proximidade, a sensação de formigamento que tinha com os dedos de Malfoy em sua pele, num toque incompleto que fez com que ele estremecesse. Aquela proximidade o estava deixando louco. Não estava acostumado a ficar perto de Malfoy – ao menos não quando não estava fazendo nada que o impedisse de pensar no assunto.

"O que está fazendo, Potter?", Harry voltou a se sentar na cadeira, se sentindo profundamente idiota. Tinha ficado paralisado na mesma posição, mesmo quando os dedos de Draco não estavam mais em sua testa.

Harry pigarreou e tentou arrumar os pergaminhos como estavam antes que ele os empurrasse. Com os olhos abaixados, concentrado na tarefa, não percebeu quando Draco deu a volta da mesa, seu passo silencioso completamente inaudível acima do som das folhas se movendo freneticamente enquanto Harry as organizava. Por isso só percebeu o que estava acontecendo quando as mãos de Draco pousaram em seus braços e ele reconheceu a minúscula mancha de tinta que tanta irritação causara ao rapaz.

Harry olhou para cima, e não reconheceu a expressão no rosto do outro. Tão calma e concentrada no que fazia enquanto seus dedos torciam o tecido das vestes de Harry com impaciência e o puxavam para si. Harry fechou os olhos, sentindo a respiração de Draco contra seu rosto.

Voltou a abri-los, encontrando os imensos olhos vítreos, cinzentos, como se tivessem sido esvaziados de toda a cor do mundo. Harry subitamente percebeu que gostava de olhar para eles. Quando olhava dentro daqueles orbes cinzentos, sentia-se como se estivesse sozinho no fim do mundo, numa praia desolada às vésperas de uma tempestade, sem nada, além do rugido contínuo das ondas.

Num movimento lento, calculado, Harry ergueu a cabeça e seus lábios tocaram o de Draco, num contato tão suave que parecia ser contido por uma membrana, como se a parede de uma finíssima bolha de sabão insistisse em separar a realidade da alucinação daquele beijo.

Um sonho, foi o que Harry pensou, quando sentiu suas mãos agarrarem os ombros de Draco e empurrarem seu corpo contra a mesa, o som dos pergaminhos farfalhando antes de caírem enchendo o quarto, todas as barreiras se rompendo de uma única vez.

-x-

_eterno é tudo aquilo que vive uma fração de segundo_

-x-

"Pare com isso, Malfoy!". Potter estava furioso, os braços flexionados junto ao corpo, os punhos fechados com força, enquanto os olhos verdes se concentravam em não romper o contato visual. Draco, que andava apressado pelo corredor estreito e escuro, se deteve, encantado com o tom do grifinório. A boa e velha agressividade com que ele estava acostumado a lidar.

"Parar com o que, Potter?", ele sorriu, sarcástico, parando de andar e se virando para o outro. "Não me diga que você achou que tinha me salvado. Que tinha convertido Draco Malfoy em um anjo. Deus, eu sempre soube que você era idiota, mas não sabia que também costumava ter alucinações!", sua voz arrastada fez eco no corredor vazio.

Potter mordeu o lábio inferior, visivelmente confuso. Seus olhos correram pelo rosto de Draco, tentando encontrar naquela expressão dura alguma coisa que fosse reconhecível, que testemunhasse que tudo não havia sido um sonho. Não era como se ele pudesse acreditar que não tinha sido nada. Não é como se ele quisesse.

Ele se deteve na cicatriz fina que agora se desenhava na bochecha de Draco, ainda mais clara que sua pele pálida. O sonserino, incomodado com a observação, apoiou as costas na parede, ficando de perfil, com a cicatriz não visível, evitando olhar para Potter.

"Isso não é um jogo, Malfoy", ele ouviu a voz de Potter, cansada. Draco se concentrava em identificar o desenho quase completamente apagado do papel de parede.

"Então por que você está jogando comigo, Potter?", retrucou. Fechou os dedos e os colocou dentro dos bolsos das vestes, para evitar pensar que pudesse estar tremendo. "Eu não vou substituir seus amigos. Você quer ser um herói solitário, que seja, mas eu não vou servir para satisfazer suas estúpidas necessidades afetivas. Não é porque fomos pra cama uma vez que eu virei a mais nova namorada do santo-Potter-que-sobreviveu".

Potter arregalou os olhos e recuou, apoiando-se na parede oposta à de Draco, que encarou um gesto como sinal verde para continuar. "Eu não vou ser simpático com a sangue-ruim e o Weasley, não estou aqui para fazer um jogo de gentilezas. Se você me odeia por isso, Potter, vai continuar odiando. Embora eu te aconselhe a me odiar por motivos melhores, tenho certeza que não faltam".

Potter maneou com a cabeça, ainda calado. E o gesto fez com que Draco se sentisse ainda mais desesperado para continuar falando, porque talvez falar o convencesse de que nada havia mudado, embora não houvesse qualquer indício de que Potter fosse tentar responder ou revidar. Draco não acreditava em arrependimentos, nunca acreditou. Arrependimentos eram para as pessoas que fracassavam, que perdiam. Mas sabia que o que tinha acontecido entre ele e Potter não era real. Não podia ser.

"Você queria me matar, não se esqueça disso", ele continuou, seus dedos se torcendo inscientemente os dedos dentro dos bolsos das vestes. "Não há nada acontecendo. Enfie nessa sua cabeça rachada que nada mudou."

Mas isso pareceu ser demais para Potter. Sem perceber, Draco se empurrou contra a parede quando ele se aproximou. Sentiu algo formigar em sua nuca, os olhos verdes fixos nele, e tão próximos que ele pôde se ver dentro deles. Potter segurou seu ombros com força e ele sentiu a respiração do grifinório em seus lábios enquanto ele falava. "Não é só você que decide isso, Malfoy".

A boca de Potter cobriu a dele, não com leveza, mas com força, num esforço anormal para que ele correspondesse. Draco sentiu gosto de sangue e a dor aguda dos dentes do grifinório em seus lábios, antes que o tórax dele se colasse ao seu, e Draco ofegasse, um conhecido calor subindo rapidamente até seu pescoço e se irradiando por todo o seu corpo.

Ele não queria abrir os olhos para saber aonde seus pés o levavam, à medida que ele apenas se deixava guiar pelos movimentos de Potter, entorpecido, quase sufocado pelo turbilhão de sensações. Ficou surpreso quando caiu sobre um colchão macio, sentindo imediatamente o peso de Potter sobre si, suas mãos puxando suas vestes com urgência. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás, quando sentiu a pressão dos lábios de Potter em seu pescoço, tão forte que provavelmente deixaria marcas, suas unhas entrando na pele do braço do grifinório.

Potter voltou para os seus lábios e ele sentiu as mãos de Potter percorrerem seus braços e capturarem seus dedos, erguendo suas mãos acima da cabeça, limitando seus movimentos. Quando ele se afastou, respirando rapidamente, Draco abriu os olhos. Potter não usava mais óculos e Draco se lembrou vagamente de tê-los arrancado de seu rosto e deixado cair em algum ponto do caminho. Deixou os olhos vagarem pelo emaranhado de cabelos negros, até chegar à franja suada, que grudava na testa, os fios se confundindo com a cicatriz irregular.

"Diga que não é real agora", Potter murmurou, sua voz soando rouca.

Draco tentou se libertar para trazer o outro de volta para si, querendo por tudo voltar ao estado não-pensante que o dominara segundos atrás, como se aquilo fosse apenas uma alucinação incontrolável. Não queria saber se era real, se havia verdade, se era apenas escapismo ou resultado de sua estúpida carência, depois de semanas convivendo apenas com o elfo doméstico maluco obcecado por um quadro. Queria apenas sentir Potter dentro de si, se concentrar unicamente na sensação de se desfazer, deixar de existir por um momento, e não ter que saber o que era real e o que não era. E quem sabe, a letargia depois que tudo terminasse fosse capaz de impedir que flashes daqueles momentos invadissem sua mente por algumas horas. E talvez ele pudesse pensar nisso apenas no dia seguinte.

"É real... agora", murmurou contra os lábios de Potter.

-x-

_mas com tamanha intensidade que se petrifica e nenhuma força o resgata_

-x-

O menino loiro estava parado junto à coluna branca que subia em direção ao teto. A varanda em frente ao solar dos Malfoy era ampla e sustentada por colunas gregas em torno das quais se enrolavam, como finíssimas serpentes esverdeadas, galhos de uma planta. Ele ouviu seu nome ser chamado, mas permaneceu por algum tempo ainda junto à coluna, as mãos ocupadas na exploração de um minúsculo botão de flor amarelo.

"Draco", ele ouviu de novo, agora mais de perto. Achando que já demorara o suficiente, caminhou em direção à voz, contados os passos sobre o piso de mármore brilhante enquanto evitava pisar nas linhas negras.

"Draco!", mais uma vez, dessa vez com impaciência. Ele viu a saia do vestido da mãe surgir de trás de uma das colunas e ergueu o rosto para contemplá-la por inteiro. Narcissa estava sentada na mureta, a saia do vestido lilás ondeando discretamente com o pouco vento que vinha do jardim. Ela empurrou os cabelos para trás e o avistou, um sorriso bonito se formando em seus lábios finos.

Ela estendeu a mão para Draco, mas o menino escapou de seu toque dando a volta pelo outro lado, os olhos presos na pequena garrafa de vidro que ela tinha sobre a saia. Ele tentou pegá-la, mas Narcissa foi mais rápida, seus dedos finos começando a desatarraxar a tampa antes que ele pudesse fazer perguntas.

"Me-dá", ele resmungou, não como um pedido, mas como uma sentença mágica que já estava acostumado a ter atendida. Sem esperar por uma resposta, ele agarrou a garrafa aberta. Narcissa lhe lançou um olhar reprovador e só quando ele recolheu as pequenas mãos para os bolsos da calça ela continuou.

"Está vendo isso?", ela lhe mostrou uma pequena haste de metal prateado, que formava na extremidade um aro circular. Ele lançou um olhar de desinteresse ao objeto enquanto Narcissa o mergulhava dentro da garrafa.

Draco tentou novamente agarrar a garrafa com as mãos, mas foi surpreendido por uma revoada brilhante contra seu rosto, dezenas de globos de luz se chocando contra ele e desaparecendo sem deixar qualquer sensação física.

O menino abriu a boca, surpreso, mirando Narcissa, que tirava o aro circular do espaço próximo aos seus lábios e voltava a mergulhar na garrafa. Ela soprou o aro e dessa vez ele viu nascerem dele os globos, e estendeu as mãos para tocá-los. Gritou de frustração quando todos eles se desfizeram sem que ele as sentisse tocar seus dedos.

Decidido, tentou mais uma vez tomar a garrafa da mãe, mas ela soprou novamente bolhas em seu rosto e dessa vez Draco sentiu uma irresistível vontade de rir, tão forte que ele mal tomou conhecimento dela antes de gargalhar, de uma maneira viva e feliz como raramente se ouvira dele.

"Eu quero, mãe", ele pediu, e mais uma vez as bolhas tocando seu rosto, por um instante fugaz, quase inexistente, antes de se desfazerem no ar, sem que restasse nenhum vestígio de que um dia tivessem existido. Aquelas estruturas instáveis, ondeando no ar desafiadoramente, apenas existindo. Eternas no ínfimo instante que separava seu nascimento e morte. Draco passou a associar aquela sensação à felicidade. O sentimento de que tudo está bem e que o futuro não importa, só aqueles pequenos instantes de eternidade das bolhas tocando seu rosto.

-x-

_Mas eu não quero ser senão eterno._

-x-

Lado a lado, sentados nas cadeiras de madeira da cozinha, vazia após outra reunião da Ordem, Harry e Draco se contemplam em silêncio. Ultimamente, o silêncio vinha sendo uma coisa boa para eles, na ausência de uma vontade real de falar e trazer à tona todos os motivos pelos quais aquilo era errado e fadado ao fracasso, todas as frustrações acumuladas e mágoas mútuas que eles se esforçavam para ignorar, como se tudo aquilo tivesse se passado em outra vida, ou com outras pessoas, ou...

Harry estremeceu. Sentia o calor do braço de Malfoy junto ao seu, sua respiração se tornando mais ansiosa. Talvez, se estivessem um pouco mais perto, poderia sentir o coração de Malfoy acelerando, dessa vez não de por causa da raiva ou da excitação, mas pela necessidade de falar.

" Malfoy...", ele começou, corajosamente, mas parou ao perceber como sua voz soava rouca. O outro o interrogava com os olhos cinzentos e Harry podia até mesmo sentir a respiração dele em seu rosto, enquanto apenas permaneciam parados.

Tinham recebido más notícias naquele dia, um de seus informantes mais importantes estava desaparecido. A situação de Draco não era nada boa entre os comensais, mas mesmo assim ele se oferecera para voltar, como espião. Harry mordiscou o lábio inferior, se lembrando de como aquilo lhe parecera, logo no momento que Draco propusera, idiotamente corajoso – exatamente como algo que ele mesmo faria. Ele se sentia subitamente tão egoísta, querendo impedir que Draco fizesse algo pela Ordem apenas porque, em sua mente perturbada, somente ele deveria se sacrificar e mais ninguém deveria se envolver. Que tipo de herói era ele se não podia permitir que outros fizessem o bem? Mesmo que isso pudesse custar suas vidas...

Seus olhos correram pelos cabelos de Draco, que flutuavam, crescidos, em torno de seu rosto pálido, onde oscilavam as sombras dos objetos da cozinha que eram iluminados pela luz avermelhada da lareira.

Draco bufou e resmungou alguma coisa, uma mecha de cabelo tocando de leve o traçado fino da cicatriz em sua bochecha. Será que era por isso que ele estava deixando o cabelo crescer? Para esconder aquela cicatriz? Do mesmo jeito que ele tentava fazer.

"Harry", falou Draco, e o outro saltou à menção de seu nome, sendo arrancado de sua contemplação muda do sonserino. "Não se preocupe tanto. Eu não pretendo morrer. Eu não morreria por isso".

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas, sem conseguir realmente se sentir aliviado. Os lábios finos de Draco se curvaram, devagar, num movimento quase ocasional e sem propósito. Ele apoiou o queixo na palma da mão, o cotovelo na mesa, os olhos cinzentos demorando alguns segundos para acompanhar os lábios.

Harry passou a mão pelos cabelos e piscou, como se não fosse capaz de olhar e fixar aquela expressão sorridente genuína no rosto de Draco por muito tempo. Ficar apenas sentados daquele jeito, com aquela exasperante pequena distância entre seus lábios, o estava deixando extremamente desconfortável. Parecendo ter ouvido seus pensamentos, Draco inclinou o corpo em sua direção, seus lábios se tocando sem que Harry tivesse a chance de pensar no assunto, todo o calor dos lábios do sonserino fluindo através dele e o deixando tonto.

Draco manteve seu lábio inferior preso suavemente entre os dentes por um instante quando eles se afastaram e Harry inclinou o rosto e voltou a procurar a boca do outro, dessa vez não calmamente, mas com uma ansiedade febril. No momento seguinte, Draco tinha escorregado para suas pernas e eles estavam completamente imersos nas sensações físicas, indiferentes a todo o resto do mundo. Como deveria ser. Como se não houvesse mais nada, nenhuma guerra, nenhum futuro. Apenas existindo no vazio. Nada em sua vida nunca fora tão simples como aquilo. Ainda que não fizesse o menor sentido.

Não era como ele queria que as coisas acontecessem. Não era como ele tinha imaginado. Mas, no fim, nada do que ele pensara tivera nenhuma importância. Não passava de arrogância. Não passava de orgulho. Apenas não passava.

O futuro não existe para as bolhas de sabão.

* * *

N.A.: Ei, não me olhem assim, esse é mesmo o fim, em aberto (Camie pode fechar a boca, dessa vez não fiz você chorar XD). O que aconteceu com eles fica por conta de vocês, me contem nas reviews, ok? 

A fanfic foi inspirada no poema Eterno, de Carlos Drummond de Andrade, ao qual pertencem os versos em itálico. Eu não usei todos os versos, e mudei a ordem, mas o sentido foi preservado. A citação em francês "Le silence éternel de ces espaces infinis m'effraie" – algo como "O silêncio eterno desses espaços infinitos me apavora" – é uma frase de Blaise Pascal.

O título "A estrutura de uma bolha de sabão" foi tomado emprestado do conto homônimo de Lygia Fagundes Telles (não, o conto não tem nada a ver com a fic).

Agradecimento: a Gutenha, que deu o sangue e o sono pra betar essa fic a tempo de ser mandada para o challenge Harry/Draco do Fórum 3 Vassouras. Às nozes queridas, que estão sempre lá apoiando, cobrando e empanelando, amo cada uma de vocês.


End file.
